Ilusão: Parte II
by Lady Ligeia
Summary: Desde a derrota de Nelo Angelo e também do plano criado para destruir o último vestígio de Sparda da Terra, os demônios buscam novas formas de mudar os erros do passado. Livia retorna ao mundo humano para acabar com a récem tranqüilidade de Dante.
1. Introdução

Notas da História:

- Dante/ Vergil e outros nomes da série Devil May Cry pertencem à Capcom.  
- Os demais personagens são todinhos meus.  
- Fic passada depois dos acontecimentos do primeiro Devil May Cry acredito que seja necessária pelo menos a leitura sobre a história do primeiro jogo, porque a maior parte dos acontecimentos da fic estarão ligados ao que ocorreu nele ^^

**INTRODUÇÃO**

- Algum problema Livia? – Argos disse sentado na cama olhando para a bela mulher que fitava, entregues a devaneios, para a janela. – Você pode parar de olhar essa janela e se virar para mim, Livia! – A chamou novamente.

Ela o encarou com os braços cruzados e um olhar pensativo.

- Eu não confio nela. Eu preciso conversar sobre essa missão. Não está certo Mundus confiar algo tão delicado à alguém tão desconhecido. – falou depois de um tempo.

O demônio suspirou profundamente irritado.

- Isso de novo? Você se preocupa demais. Tente relaxar, sim? Comemorar sua vitória, para variar! – Argos se aproximou cauteloso, como se estivesse frente a frente a um animal arredio – Você me chamou aqui, esqueceu? Não era para falar de suas teimosias...

Encostou seu corpo ao de Livia beijando o colo da mulher que preocupada com outras coisas se desvencilhou de seu abraço e disse resolutamente:

- Saia!

- Eu acabei de chegar! Você me tirou de um serviço para _isso_? – Argos falou irado.

- Nem tente começar! Não tenho tempo para perder...

Argos encarou Livia tirando o fino roupão cinza para colocar sua roupa usual. Observou a mulher ainda seminua, inconformado com a situação e pegando seu casaco - sem nem ao mesmo perder tempo ajeitando sua camisa desalinhada - falou em um tom agressivo:

- Eu não sou seu maldito escravo!

- Você nunca reclamou. – respondeu ironicamente.

- Vadia... Eu sou um demônio da elite. Parece que está se esquecendo deste detalhe!

- Certo, Argos. – falou indiferente a fúria do demônio. – Eu preciso sair e realmente não estou interessada em discussões agora. Então... – apontou a porta.

O demônio descontente com sua condição submissa criada somente para atender a mulher que tanto o atraia, disse seriamente:

Da próxima vez que quiser um brinquedo. Não me procure.

Já na porta completou sarcasticamente:

- Talvez... Vergil?

Livia permaneceu parada no mesmo lugar após a batida forte da porta de seu dormitório. Depois de alguns segundos, já vestida, falou com um brilho nos olhos:

- E agora... Trish. – dito isso pegou a conquistada Yamato e saiu ao encontro de Mundus.


	2. Capítulo I Grandes Erros

**CAPÍTULO I – GRANDES ERROS**

Não era necessário para Hati utilizar as vias comuns para chegar aos locais que necessitava. Com destreza e agilidade sobrevoou a escuridão infernal, o vento quente tocando seu rosto angelical, até alcançar o teto da grande sala para reuniões com os seus iguais. Delicadamente, pousou no chão de mármore sujo de pó e procurou por Livia que já o esperava em um dos bancos nos níveis superiores do local. Subiu as escadas ao vê-la e com um aceno cortês iniciou o diálogo:

- Vim o mais rápido que pude.

- Sente-se Hati. Nós temos um assunto importante a discutir.

Esperou o demônio se acomodar ao seu lado, um olhar curioso na face.

- O problema é que falhamos. Eu pensei que você deveria saber disso sendo tão fiel à Mundus e entendendo a gravidade que essa falha pode ter entre os demais demônios. Eu acredito que eles possam usar isso contra mim... e Mundus também.

- Eles não ousariam agir contra Mundus, você sabe disso. Nenhum deles tem poder suficiente. Talvez Perséfone, mas mesmo assim é exagero.

- Que seja, mas eles pensariam em me derrubar. Afinal de contas muitas das ações foram apoiadas por mim.

- Eles aceitaram também. – Hati falou em um tom sombrio.

- Mundus errou em deixar o cerne da missão nas mãos de uma criação qualquer. Era óbvio que Trish iria nos trair, eu o avisei, mas ele me ignorou.

- Nisso ele estava errado. A maioria discordou.

- Mas será em mim que recairá a falha. Claro. Eu preciso reorganizar esse erro. Resolver o que Trish deixou em aberto. O problema é que...

Livia parou no meio da frase, pensando nas conseqüências de seus atos futuros.

- Livia, não tente concertar tudo ao seu redor. Nós precisamos resolver as coisas em grupo.

- É por este motivo que não quero. Você não pensa como eles, por isso estou conversando com você. Todos os demais querem apenas me destruir, e isso eu não vou aceitar. – disse encarando Hati com um brilho cruel nos olhos de diferentes cores.

- Entendo. Naturalmente, você não me chamaria aqui para simplesmente contar suas preocupações. Para isso existe Argos, não é mesmo?

- Trish deveria aproveitar que Dante estava enfraquecido com todos os acontecimentos e usar isso a nosso favor. Ela seria o suporte, a imagem da mãe que ele perdeu. Ridículo acreditar que ela seria capaz de fazer isso. Eu vou voltar para o mundo humano e resolver isso. Existem muitos assuntos pendentes. E você... Hati, na minha ausência seja o braço direito de Mundus e tente evitar discórdias. Acredito que isso seja necessário nos dias atuais.

Hati concordou com a cabeça.

- Você está certa disso? Mundus sabe?

- Eu dei a idéia a ele depois que o plano envolvendo Nelo e Trish falhou, mas ele não deu uma resposta exata. Eu irei falar com ele o mais rápido possível e resolver essa questão. Não será a primeira vez...

- Eu farei o meu melhor na sua ausência.

Livia suspirou cansada lembrando-se de seus últimos diálogos com Mundus, desde o momento em que apareceu para discutir a lealdade de Trish. Para ela, a mulher nunca voltaria para o Inferno; ele ignorou suas dúvidas. Depois que Nelo Angelo retornou derrotado e Trish os traiu, Mundus preferiu desprezar seu erro. Na época, não só Livia, como os demais demônios da elite inflamaram-se com a notícia, mas o Príncipe recusou aceitar sua culpa. Todos os acontecimentos estavam contrários às suas legiões e Livia; toda vez que tentava, inutilmente, avisar Mundus que não havia tempo a perder não recebia uma resposta exata. Hoje, tentaria pela última vez extrair a tão desejada opinião de Mundus. Voltou seu olhar para Hati e disse decidida:

- Eu não irei tão cedo. Preciso resolver outras coisas aqui, antes.

- Vergil?

- Também. Além, claro, dos demais demônios. Mesmo que você aqui no meu lugar, eu não posso me arriscar a perder meu respeito. Eles precisam saber que a situação será sanada, obviamente. Vai evitar caos.

- Cuidado com Perséfone, Skoll e Aurus, ele irá voltar, você sabe disso.

- Estava tentando me esquecer. Não acredito que Mundus irá fazer isso. Realmente é incrível sua capacidade em perdoar traidores. Creio que não o reencontrarei, infelizmente. Adoraria ver seu ódio ao me ver. Enquanto à Perséfone e Skoll. Bem... – sorriu maliciosamente – Eu sempre estou um passo a frente dela e Skoll é fácil de se manipular. Ainda mais por mim.

- Espero que esteja certa.

Livia se levantou arrogantemente e antes de se dirigir para as escadas falou ao demônio a sua frente:

- Não se esqueça de Zagreu, ele é um bom aliado, creio eu. Agora, tenho outros assuntos a tratar. Com licença.

Desceu as escadas rapidamente caminhando para a saída. No momento, precisaria tratar de um assunto tão importante quanto a nomeação de um responsável.

Seguiu até um prédio oval com uma altura de dez andares e sem janelas, toda a sua fachada velha estava coberta de fuligem e a entrada era guardada por cinco demônios que cobriam a aparência deformada com capa e máscaras. Todos usavam longas lanças e permitiram a entrada de Livia ao vê-la se aproximar. Subiu os andares superiores por uma escada de metal, chegando ao local desejado passou por um corredor cheio de várias portas enumeradas com algarismos romanos – de I a X – seu objetivo era a sala de número IX; a única guardada por mais dois demônios de máscaras que abriram a porta com um rangido para permitir a entrada da mulher.

Somente após ouvir a porta de fechando atrás de si, que Livia falou em um tom baixo:

- Gostando de seu novo lar?

- Agradável. – Vergil virou-se para Livia e falou ironicamente.

Vergil havia se transformado em demônio pelas mãos de Mundus e recebido ordens para assassinar o irmão, mas falhou. Livia pensou que ele seria morto por Mundus, mas este em vez de condená-lo a uma dolorosa morte, retirou seus poderes e lhe aprisionou; desta vez novamente como Vergil, humano; obviamente, entretanto consciente de que estava amaldiçoado a uma vida no Inferno.

Sua nova prisão, providenciada por Livia para que sobrevivesse de uma maneira mais salubre e por um maior tempo, era em um prédio com menor segurança e longe das úmidas galerias subterrâneas das masmorras. Naturalmente, seria impossível para um Vergil enfraquecido e desprovido de seus poderes fugir daquele local. Talvez Vergil tivesse um papel relevante no futuro, então era melhor que o conservasse são.

- Espero que sim. Será seu lar por um longo tempo. – riu sarcasticamente.

Vergil se encontrava acorrentado pelos tornozelos e pulsos em uma prisão sem janelas, sentado a uma cama cujo metal já enferrujara há muito tempo.

- Até vocês pensarem em algo para mim, não é mesmo? Isso se eu permitir.

- Talvez – Livia continuou parada a uma distância que Vergil não a alcançaria. – Estamos muito decepcionados com você. Pensávamos que você queria mais poder. Mas no final das contas, percebemos quão fraco é. Há muito de humano em você.

- Eu não sigo ordens, demônio. Nem mesmo de você, que acredita ser tão superior aos demais, apesar de estar em desvantagem... – sorriu a provocando.

- Sua falha não significa nossa derrota, não se esqueça disso.

Vergil levantou-se e foi impedido de alcançar sua rival pelas correntes que o pararam a pouco menos de um metro da mulher.

- Então por que você ainda me mantém vivo aqui?

- Seria inútil matá-lo agora, Vergil. Ainda há algum vestígio de poder nesse corpo. Não queremos que você se machuque muito... – Livia segurou o rosto de Vergil como se brincasse com uma criança. – Não nos desaponte novamente.

Livia já caminhava para a saída quando ouviu a voz de Vergil as suas costas.

- Você realmente acredita que irá ficar no poder para sempre? Vocês são ávidos por poder. Quando menos esperar irá ser traída pelos outros... São todos iguais.

Virou-se para Vergil que sorria maliciosamente e disse já com a porta aberta:

- E o que você saberia disso... Mestiço?

Observou o olhar do filho de Sparda, antes de fechar a porta, com um sorriso sádico no rosto que desapareceu assim que voltou a caminhar pelo longo corredor. Mesmo não aparentando, havia algo que a atormentava há muito tempo e que preferia ignorar. Vergil tinha percebido que ela realmente se preocupava com sua posição e apesar de todo seu poder, era realmente possível que pudesse colocar tudo a perder com o andamento dos fatos, mesmo que não fosse somente culpa dela que tudo tivesse dado errado; para os demais demônios da elite seria um momento oportuno para afastá-la de seu posto, ou até mesmo expulsá-la dele, da pior forma possível. Era assim que as coisas funcionavam ali. Ainda que Hati permanecesse em seu lugar enquanto se ausentava, não lhe agradava deixar o Inferno numa situação tão delicada. E apesar de querer subir para acabar com os problemas sem solução de Mundus, algo lhe dizia que deveria ficar mais tempo em sua posição para observar a situação ao seu redor. Não havia facilidade naquele mundo e a qualquer passo você poderia terminar torturado até a morte, expulso do Inferno ou até mesmo jogado nas águas da fronteira infernal para viver uma vida de total dor e esquecimento; e isso não aconteceria com Livia. Jamais.


	3. Capítulo II A Caça e o Caçador

**CAPÍTULO II – A CAÇA E O CAÇADOR**

- Maldição! – Livia falou baixinho parando na metade do caminho para o castelo de Mundus. Não sabia exatamente se seria certo explicar suas vontades à Mundus agora. Depois de observar a planície infernal, viajando em seus pensamentos, decidiu caminhar pelas áreas que no passado eram de sua responsabilidade averiguar e refletir melhor sobre o que mais importava: manter seu poder. Observar o lamento das inúmeras almas presas por suas ações na Terra seria um calmante naquele momento de crise e algo que há tempos não fazia – Mundus havia retirado Livia desses afazeres ao lhe dar missões de maior importância, como tratar dos assuntos terrenos.

"Se os demônios eram privados de escravizar os homens enquanto vivos, pelo menos eles podiam aprisionar suas almas sujas após a morte." Livia pensava no irônico destino reservado aos humanos, que sempre tentavam se mostrar livres do jugo demoníaco. Almas tão fracas, próximas de cometerem podridão e completamente abandonadas, não podiam ter um destino decente.

Desceu por um caminho tortuoso e íngreme, rodeado de pedras escuras e vulcânicas. Logo desapareceu da planície e adentrou uma caverna úmida e tão longa que não era possível visualizar seu final. Apenas seus passos eram ouvidos na imensidão escura. Ao dobrar uma das esquinas do túnel natural reconheceu o som de gritos e gargalhadas cruéis. Depois de vários minutos vislumbrou a claridade do outro lado – o brilho de chamas.

O ar naquela parte do Inferno era mais denso e quente, a luminosidade provinha de inúmeros poços de fogo escaldante e enxofre. Toda a extensão do local era rodeada por pedras negras e torres altíssimas. Do alto, seres alados sobrevoavam observando toda a região reservada para aqueles que vendiam suas almas buscando o poder dos seres infernais e logicamente falhavam de forma miserável. Esse grupo aumentava conforme os séculos. Ultimamente, muitos humanos buscavam esse tipo de ajuda.

Conforme caminhava pelas vias tortuosas escutava o pranto das almas arrependidas, pois não encontraram prazer no Inferno, como imaginaram tolamente. Os demônios, responsáveis por impedir a saída dos amaldiçoados dos poços de fogo e enxofre, observavam a mulher passar antes de continuarem com seus serviços.

Aproximou-se de um demônio alto e de pele morena maltratada. Todo seu corpo era repleto de cicatrizes, não de batalhas, mas sim criadas por ele, formando diversos desenhos uniformes. Livia sabia que era o responsável por aquele local, fora ela mesma que colocara o demônio ali.

- Você não é a única que veio nos supervisionar hoje. Aliás, pensei que não estivesse fazendo mais este tipo de...

- Quem esteve aqui? – Livia perguntou o interrompendo.

- O Lobo esteve sentado naquelas pedras por um longo período. – o demônio apontou uma região rochosa distante dali. – Precisava falar com ele, ama?

- Não – Livia mentiu. – A propósito... Muitos demônios da elite costumam visitar esse e os demais lugares?

- Não posso responder pelos outros responsáveis, mas aqui é difícil visitas tão diferente assim. Não gostam muito de checar a organização infernal, não enquanto está tudo em ordem.

Livia concordou com a cabeça, pensativa. Era conhecido por ela a falta de vontade dos demais demônios em visitar as instalações infernais; naturalmente eles conheciam todo o local e funcionamento da região, mas preferiam ir a essas áreas somente quando seus desejos mórbidos precisavam ser sanados de forma mais violenta. Mas também não duvidava que demônios, como Perséfone, adoravam extrair ao máximo das legiões infernais informações preciosas.

Voltou a caminhar sem dizer mais palavras ao demônio ao seu lado. Pareciam que as coisas estavam a seu favor, finalmente. Andou por toda extensão do local observando os poços e as almas gritando por clamor, conscientes de seus erros. Não acreditava ser necessário subir as rochas vulcânicas, pois sabia que não encontraria nada ali a não ser diversas cavidades pequenas e cavernas. Sem pressa, retornou para a longa galeria. Percebeu então, com um sorriso no rosto, que não estava sozinha.

- Procurando por mim? – Livia ouviu a voz zombeteira de Skoll atrás de si. Virou-se lentamente e disse em um tom vitorioso:

- O que lhe faz pensar isso?

- Seus olhos observando toda a região, como se farejasse algo. Olhando para onde eu estava.

- Não sou um animal para farejar o que quero. Além do que, eu nem preciso disso. As pessoas que eu quero, incrivelmente, vêm até mim. Entretanto, creio que não seja o melhor momento para conversarmos.

Falou astutamente, voltando a caminhar. Nada a certificava de que sua idéia de jogar com demônios daria certo. Skoll não era uma presa fácil.

Escutou o demônio rir baixinho a seguindo.

- Livia, Livia, Livia... – começou a cantarolar com gracejo. – Você realmente não me conhece. – Skoll deliciava-se em pensar que Livia precisasse de alguma coisa. Era raro imaginar aquela mulher pedindo por algo.

Ela olhou maliciosamente para trás, sem deixar de caminhar pela longa caverna.

- Diga-me Skoll, você gosta do poder que conquistou no Inferno?

- É satisfatório, mas ainda falta uma coisa.

Livia parou na entrada da caverna, percebendo que talvez não fosse tão difícil levar o maior número de demônios da elite para o seu lado. Acreditava não estar em um caminho racional, mas o que importava?

- Você não é a única que sabe jogar. – falava tão próximo que Livia podia sentir seu hálito.

- Até agora não conheci ninguém melhor.

Com um sorriso no rosto e sem delonga encosta o corpo de Livia na parede úmida e entre beijos violentos começa a retirar a calça escura da mulher. Abaixa-se para tirar sua roupa com mais facilidade passando a língua em todo o interior da coxa de Livia que não consegue esconder seu interesse por Skoll, naquele momento. Assim que volta a se levantar, Livia desamarra com facilidade o cordão que segurava o tecido de algodão amarrado na cintura do demônio ruivo. Skoll, já nu, aperta suas nádegas com força a levantando e observa com prazer o sorriso lascivo da mulher. Volta a beijar seus lábios e seios a molhando com sua saliva enquanto a penetrava com força. Ouviu o gemido alto de Livia ao pressionar violentamente seu quadril contra o dela. Livia podia sentir o sangue em suas costas misturado ao suor; mesmo não sendo comum para ela estar naquela situação, não podia negar que aquilo lhe dava satisfação sexual. Skoll parecia entender seu desejo e friccionou mais o corpo da mulher nas rochas enquanto sentia as unhas de Livia ferir seus braços e pescoço. A mulher passou sua língua no sangue saído dos machucados de Skoll, além de produzir outros, fazendo o demônio gemer, também, de dor e prazer. Próximos do orgasmo, Livia apenas fala, segurando com força os cabelos do demônio:

- Mais rápido! - seu tom longe do ar dominador de antes.

Logo, pôde sentir o líquido quente em seu interior, querendo escorrer pelas suas pernas. Skoll ainda ficou parado naquela posição, passando sua mão em uma das pernas suspensas de Livia, antes de retirar seu órgão. Sussurrou para ela depois de lhe dar um beijo:

- Eu gosto desse tipo de jogo...

Livia segura seu queixo e fala o provocando:

- Eu percebi... Só espero que você continue sabendo jogar.

Livre do abraço do demônio, limpou arrogantemente a poeira de seu corpo antes de recolocar sua roupa. Skoll, já vestido, fitava o corpo da mulher, as marcas de sangue ainda nítidas.

- Acredito que queira manter isso longe dos demais demônios... Mesmo que o local não tenha sido tão _sutil._ – disse ironicamente.

- Não há motivos para sutilezas, Skoll. – falou com um sorriso malicioso recomeçando a andar de volta para seu dormitório.

Encarou a mulher até desaparecer pelas inúmeras rochas e rindo de sua situação, sussurrou:

- Espero que saiba, Livia, que não sou como Argos...


	4. Capítulo III Prevendo uma Rebelião

**CAPÍTULO III – PREVENDO UMA REBELIÃO**

Observava a fuligem cair lentamente no chão de mármore da mesma sala de reuniões que fora se encontrar com Livia anteriormente, mas dessa vez, Hati esperava pacientemente por outro demônio: Zagreu. Sabia que logo o sedutor aparecia para poderem, uma vez por todas, colocarem o plano de Livia em prática. Ele não avisara a mulher de que eles convocariam uma reunião para defender seus interesses com os demais demônios, mas acreditava que ela não se oporia. Afinal de contas, era algo de extrema importância para ela e, não só sua vaidade estava em jogo, e sim as relações de poderes; que dependendo do desenrolar dos fatos podiam levar, não só Livia, mas também quem a apoiara para a desgraça. Hati não permitiria que seus desejos, compartilhados por Livia, fossem arruinados. Era por este motivo que chamara Zagreu. Como afirmado pela mulher, o demônio era leal e necessário – mais uma força somada.

Em poucos minutos Zagreu surgiu nas portas principais, seu manto negro e dourado jogado nas costas, seus olhos negros encarando já de longe Hati, que apenas continuou a observá-lo até que chegasse de seu lado. Seu olhar superior e atraente não intimidava Hati, que não tinha motivos para desconfiar do demônio.

- Realmente, não queria que este momento chegasse. – disse resolutamente para Hati enquanto sentava ao seu lado. – Não consigo imaginar o caos que ocorria se Mundus fosse destruído.

- Tenha calma. Ainda temos o controle da situação.

- Assim espero. Então... Você disse que havia algo importante para me dizer sobre este assunto antes da chegada dos demais demônios.

- Ajudaremos Livia para que possamos continuar com nossas posições e sem ameaçar a mínima tranqüilidade que possuíamos. Ela crê que as falhas nos últimos planos de Mundus possam ser vistas como fracasso não só do Príncipe, mas também sua. E com isso, poderia perder seu _status_. Não foi preciso que dissesse que estava com medo.

- Você não esperava que ela falasse algo do tipo, não é mesmo Hati? – Zagreu falou sarcasticamente.

- De qualquer forma, ela pediu minha ajuda e sua também.

- Eu a ajudarei na medida do possível. Sou fiel à Mundus, todos sabem disso.

- Fico grato em saber. – Hati disse mantendo sua calma conhecida. – Prometi a Livia que a ajudaria.

- Eu também não desejo perder meu poder conquistado junto à Mundus. Concordo que a situação é complicada, além de não podermos esquecer-nos de Aurus.

- Lembrei este detalhe à Livia. Você sabe do ódio que ela alimenta.

- Não só ela. Precisamos nos unir contra estes traidores. Como se já não tivéssemos muitos problemas com Perséfone, Skoll... Além da rivalidade entre Livia e Aletta.

- Segundo Livia, ela já possui um plano para barrar estes demônios.

Zagreu deu uma risadinha zombeteira.

- Tenho certeza que ela tem. Livia não deixará escapar as oportunidades que surgirem à sua frente.

- Se ela cair, cairemos junto.

- Prefiro confiar nela a mudar de lado. Eu não suporto traições. – Zagreu falou em um tom arrogante se aprumando.

Hati concordou com a cabeça, pensativo. O que menos queria era perder seu posto de confiança tão batalhado junto à Mundus.

- Parecem que não entendem que sem Mundus não podemos recuperar nossa força de outrora – Zagreu completou sombriamente ao perceber Lynceus caminhando solenemente até onde estavam.

- Essas reuniões andam realmente me irritando. Não acredito que seja necessária tanta conversa entre nós. – foi o que Lynceus disse assim que se aproximou o suficiente de ambos os demônios.

- Que seja, Lynceus. – Hati falou indiferente para o arrogante homem. – Vamos aguardar os demais membros que logo chegarão.

Mal completou a frase e ouviu de longe passos pesados. Argos havia decidido comparecer à reunião – algo raro e que logicamente não passou despercebido pelos outros demônios. Carregava nas costas uma espada muito bem cuidada e sem muitas cerimônias sentou-se distante dos demais demônios, sem esconder seu tédio por tudo aquilo.

Hati não havia dito o motivo da reunião, mas naturalmente, a notícia causou certa curiosidade e o demônio não duvidava que a maioria comparecesse. Aquele momento exigia decisões complexas e ninguém perderia a chance de aproveitar-se de qualquer detalhe. Sua opinião estava correta e em poucos minutos, não só Argos e Lynceus, mas também as irmãs Accalia e Aletta além de Perséfone apareceram. Esta última descendo do teto de forma animalesca e causando um olhar de repulsa no demônio Lynceus.

- Onde está Skoll? – Hati perguntou instintivamente depois de contar os presentes.

- Apenas comece sem ele, Hati. Não perca nosso tempo. – Argos disse irritado do alto onde estava sentado.

Hati, que já estava de pé, no centro do salão, sacudiu as asas elegantemente e depois de observar novamente os presentes, começou o discurso:

- Não estou aqui para conversas sem sentido. Entendo que todos aqui, inclusive eu, não concordam com tantas reuniões e discussões, mas entendem, eu suponho, que sem ela não viveríamos. Por isso, vim para falar que fui designado por Livia para tratar dos assuntos diretos do Príncipe. Eu poderia simplesmente aceitar seu pedido e não comunicá-los, mas aqui estou eu avisando-os.

Perséfone gargalhou atrapalhando o discurso de Hati e quando todos se viraram para ela, disse em tom de deboche:

Deixe-me ver se entendi: Livia pediu para _você_ tomar conta de nossas vidas? Essa mulher se tornou um perigo!

- Menos Perséfone! – Hati disse sem esconder sua raiva – Livia conquistou o poder que teve e nunca cuidou de nossas vidas. Ela meramente pediu para que não somente eu, mas também Zagreu – disse apontando o demônio sentado perto de si. – ficássemos responsáveis por aquilo que ela sempre teve poder.

- Ela está preocupada em manter-se intacta! Não me diga que não passou pela sua mente que ela está com medo de se ver sozinha, agora que muitas de suas ações falharam?

- Não há coisas desse tipo. Apenas uma questão de confiança. Ela retornará ao mundo dos humanos para resolver problemas que não só ela, como todos nós, sabíamos que iria ocorrer.

- Mundus falhou, retardou nossa vitória e seu brinquedinho Livia sabe que pode ser expulsa. Se ela sabia que o plano de Mundus era falho, por que não o avisou, já que é tão querida assim?

- Oh! Agora seria conveniente para você que ela tivesse poder para persuadir o Príncipe? – Zagreu falou ironicamente.

- Vocês realmente perdem tempo com questões tão triviais. Problemas dessa ordem sempre foram presentes. Até parece que vocês não são antigos o suficiente para se lembrarem das guerras angelicais. Não somos tão bárbaros a ponto de começarmos uma luta simplesmente pela vaidade de alguns membros aqui. Creio que já evoluíram o necessário. – Lynceus falou com seu ar pomposo de sempre. Com olhar entediante continuou – Fracassos existem, mas prefiro isso à desordem que poderá ser instaurada se ficarmos sem algum governante. Todos nós sabemos de nossa natureza violenta e que a tentamos controlar com essas instituições; sem isso já estávamos fadados ao desaparecimento.

- Lynceus... Sua falta de interesse não lhe trará sorte. – Perséfone disse com um olhar cruel.

- _Isso _é uma ameaça? – Lynceus não se intimidou com o poder da criatura – Perséfone, sinto um pouco de medo em você.

Perséfone levantou-se ameaçadoramente não se deixando humilhar por Lynceus, que a fitava, provocador.

- Parece que está sozinha Perséfone... Ninguém aqui quer começar uma rebelião – Argos falou debochadamente olhando para sua espada.

Antes que Perséfone pudesse recomeçar uma discussão ou atacar qualquer um dos presentes Hati falou irritado:

- Livia acredita que a situação será resolvida logo. Assim que tiver oportunidade irá retornar para os humanos. Mas antes precisa resolver pequenos problemas aqui.

- Será que está falando do escravo? – Aletta, até então calada, disse maliciosamente. – Realmente, Hati, você acredita que Mundus aceitou a permanência de Livia com um ser inútil como Vergil? Ele teve suas falhas, mas não seria tolo o suficiente de manter alguém que errou miseravelmente.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – Zagreu perguntou de onde estava sentado.

Aletta ajeitou-se com pompa e disse sem esconder seu desdém:

- Não é claro que a mente de Livia anda ocupada com outras coisas? Talvez esteja ficando fraca... Pensando em mestiços e querendo se misturar.

Argos riu e falou sarcasticamente:

- Acho que está confundindo Livia com sua irmã, _Aletta_. Diga a verdade, é a inveja que está lhe movendo.

- Não tenho inveja de Livia, somente sei que ela não é digna do poder que possui. Está usando Mundus para saciar suas vontades! – Aletta irritada levantou-se enquanto sua irmã observava tudo de longe, sem poder dar sua opinião, que no momento, também, nada valeria. – Mas diga-me Argos: tive a impressão que Livia não lhe colocou a par da situação. Caso fosse teria lhe dito sobre seus planos e você nem mesmo precisaria estar aqui ouvindo algo que já conhece.

Argos que estava a poucos metros da mulher, ergueu-se repentinamente e apontando sua espada para o pescoço de Aletta falou irritado:

- Eu não vacilaria em destruir um ser como você, _Aletta_. Uma mísera criação. Ninguém sentiria sua falta.

- Tente. – sorriu se afastando de Argos.

Ao levantar a espada para golpeá-la perdeu a direção, pois a mulher havia deixado apenas no local onde estava uma espessa nuvem negra de fumaça, fazendo Argos tossir enquanto a procurava com a visão turva. De longe, pôde ouvir a risada da mulher e a confusão instaurada no local. Accalia, sem poder fazer muito, se distanciou da confusão procurando por sua irmã desaparecida. Perséfone, aproveitando-se da situação, iniciara uma discussão com Zagreu que já caminhara na direção da mulher pronto para atacá-la.

Vendo que Argos ainda a procurava inutilmente, Aletta parou atrás de si e enterrou, com violência, uma de suas mãos nas costas do demônio, que gritou de ira e dor. Os demais presentes pararam para observar a cena curiosa. Mesmo sendo extremo o sofrimento, Argos caminhou na direção contrária da mulher, retirando aquele corpo estranho de suas entranhas. Observou o sangue escorrer e o estrago feito por Aletta, que ainda olhava sua mão suja prazerosamente, e sorrindo irritado disse:

- Esse é o melhor que pode fazer usando toda essa fumaçinha pra se esconder?

Hati que até então apenas olhava seus companheiros se digladiaram, ergueu suas grandiosas asas em um tom ameaçador e com a ajuda de Zagreu, que vendo-se livre das investidas de Perséfone, conseguira deixar o ambiente mais sufocado, impedindo os presentes de continuar suas lutas egoístas e fitarem a origem de toda aquela conjuração, disse aos brados:

- CHEGA DESTA DISCUSSÃO INÚTIL! Não estamos aqui para defender nossos egos!!!

Lynceus que já se encontrava em pé há muito tempo, apenas a observar a luta sem sentido de seus iguais, disse entediado:

- Acredito que a reunião terminou, então. Não pretendo continuar conversando sobre os interesses de Livia, de modo algum. Isso realmente não me interessa.

Olhou mais uma vez para os presentes, sem esconder seu asco, antes de caminhar para a saída.

- Nem sei por que ele continua vindo aqui, se já sabe o que irá fazer. – Perséfone falou, sentada de cócoras, em um tom quase inaudível.

Argos ainda se recuperava do rasgo em seu corpo quando escutou novamente a voz de Aletta.

- Duvido que Livia consiga sanar o inevitável. Todos aqui sabem o futuro desse grupo. Apenas os mais fiéis à Mundus irão sobreviver, e Livia... Bem, duvido de sua lealdade. – encarou Argos mais uma vez antes de abaixar o véu negro sobre seu rosto e seguir para a saída. – Para mim, ela já abandonou esse mundo há muito tempo.

- Vadia invejosa. Por mim já estaria MORTA! – Argos gritou a última palavra para Aletta ouvir, mas a mulher apenas continuou andando junto com sua irmã deficiente.

O silêncio somente foi quebrado ao ouvirem passos vindos naquela direção. Antes mesmo que Accalia e Aletta pudessem chegar a saída do local, foram interrompidas pelo demônio Skoll que acabara de chegar e com um tom dissimulado disse parando na entrada do grande salão:

- Eu perdi alguma coisa?

- Skoll... Não esperávamos sua presença _tão tarde_. – Hati falou com um sorriso falso, frisando as últimas palavras.

- Eu estive ocupado. _Muito _ocupado. – disse ainda parado perto das irmãs que agora olhavam curiosas para a súbita chegada de Skoll.

Argos riu descendo os degraus e parando perto de Hati e Zagreu disse ironicamente:

- Aqui está outro demônio que devemos tomar cuidado.

- Argos... Você fica muito alterado quando está longe de Livia! – Skoll respondeu para Argos. – Além do mais, ando me cansando dessas discussões infrutíferas. Prefiro aguardar o futuro. A cada dia que passa, percebo quão certo está Lynceus.

- Não esperava essa atitude vinda de você. – Hati o fitou sem esconder sua repulsa pelo demônio de longos cabelos ruivos.

- Muito menos _eu_. Skoll, espero que seja cegado por suas ambições. – Perséfone falou. Sua feição deformada mais parecendo uma fera pronta para atacar o primeiro que a enfrentasse. Encarou cada um dos presentes, como se dizendo que todos mereciam o final que teriam, antes de desaparecer de forma sobrenatural.

- Parece que alguém não gostou do rumo das coisas. – Skoll falou, fingindo pena.

- Chega dessa palhaçada. – Argos disse encarando somente seu rival. Diante o sorriso zombeteiro do demônio, Argos caminhou para a saída antes que pudesse recomeçar uma nova luta. Desta vez com alguém que odiava muito mais que Aletta.

- Cheguei tarde, eu suponho. Uma pena ter perdido toda a agitação. – Skoll falou fitando a mão ainda suja de sangue de Aletta. – Vocês sabem onde me procurar, mas só façam isso se for necessário. Esses assuntos andam me deixando extremamente entediados.

Caminhou novamente para a saída e já longe disse para as irmãs que fitavam o vazio pensativas.

- Não acredito que irão encontrar a resposta de suas dúvidas aí.

Aletta bufou irritada e sem mais nem menos desapareceu numa nuvem de fumaça deixando sua irmã para trás que, vendo-se sozinha, caminhou apressadamente para o mesmo sentido de Skoll.

Hati esperou a fraca mulher desaparecer e ao sentir que estavam sozinhos, iniciou o diálogo com Zagreu:

- Tenho dúvidas se não iremos acelerar uma revolta.

- Esperaremos. Agora, tudo leva a crer que Perséfone perdeu seu aliado.

- Como Livia disse que ocorreria.

- Ela sempre nos surpreende.

- Mesmo assim, duvido que tenhamos um ambiente mais próximo de nossas vontades.

- Nós venceremos. Não se esqueça que nosso grupo sempre foi o mais forte. – Zagreu completou em um tom sombrio. Depois de refletir melhor, achara bem mais fácil controlar aqueles seres. Só esperava que sua confiança não lhe deixasse cego.


	5. Capítulo IV Poder e Liberdade

**CAPÍTULO IV – PODER E LIBERDADE**

- Depois de todo esse tempo passado aqui...

A voz de Livia acordou Vergil de sua meditação, o fazendo levantar-se da cama para observar melhor a mulher a poucos metros de si.

- Eu me pergunto se seu ódio por Dante ainda existe. – completou com um sorriso zombeteiro dos lábios.

Os cabelos desarrumados e maltratados, a roupa em tons de púrpura, suja e rasgada, que no passado fora usada pelo demônio Nelo e agora cobria precariamente seu corpo, não tirava do homem o conhecido ar arrogante. Com superioridade a encarou e disse:

- Creio que meus sentimentos não tenham mudado com a minha estadia no Inferno.

- Até mesmo aumentados, posso presumir. – falou astutamente observando a figura do homem com atenção.

Vergil não tinha idéia do que Livia estava tramando, mas conhecia bem aqueles demônios. Suas leituras e experiências no inferno haviam lhe mostrado quão sedentos por poder aquelas criaturas eram. Um dia, ele pensava, toda aquela estrutura despencaria, simplesmente porque demônios não suportam comparações. Aquela mulher parada a sua frente era de extrema importância e poder, mas não duvidava que estivesse sendo ameaçada por tudo que ocorreu no passado. Algo lhe dizia para usar isto em seu favor, no entanto não conseguia vislumbrar com clareza o que deveria fazer para ter sua força retornada e, desse modo, não só escapar da prisão, mas também conquistar o que lhe fora negado. Mesmo aprisionado, sabia que não poderia ignorar sua origem e usaria a força do pai renegado para destruir todos aqueles seres desprezíveis.

- Interessada em assuntos familiares?

- Na verdade, tudo sempre girou em torno deles. – Livia disse caminhando para mais perto de Vergil olhando a prisão com mais detalhes.

- O que você quer?

- Sabe Vergil, estive pensando. Talvez você possa provar que não é totalmente humano, mas ao mesmo tempo também tenho minhas dúvidas... – Livia caminhou ao seu redor, sabendo que o mestiço não a atacaria. E mesmo que fizesse, nunca teria forças para vencê-la. - Esse seu jeito pode atrapalhar tudo.

- Por que não estou surpreso? – Vergil falou sarcasticamente para Livia que parara no seu lado com os braços cruzados.

- Você é esperto e sabe o que está em jogo. Por que acha que não o matamos ainda?

- Não voltaria a ajudá-los forçadamente. Você sabe disso.

- Verdade. Mas não pensei em forçar você a nada. Eu _não_ preciso disso.

- Vocês, demônios, são todos iguais. Apenas lhe digo uma coisa: não faço tratos com tipos como você.

- Não estou com pressa, _no momento_. Mas quando chegar a hora vou precisar de algo... – Livia parou a poucos centímetros de Vergil e passando a mão na barriga do mestiço completou – e você não negará.

Vergil não reage diante de Livia, que após completar sua frase volta a caminhar para a saída, parando antes para contemplá-lo e dizer com deleite:

- Veremos até onde você iria pelo _poder_ e sua tão preciosa _liberdade_.

Livia sai da prisão de Vergil, com um sorriso no rosto e satisfeita pela conversa com o mestiço. Não imaginava que seria fácil, mas a ambição de Vergil era desmedida, até mesmo naquele estado em que se encontrava. Parecia que o mestiço possuía alguma força interna que o impedia de sucumbir.

Já do lado externo da prisão sentiu algo que há muito tempo não sentia. O ar denso e sufocante que a fez parar de imediato e procurar a sua volta a origem daquela força. Em seu íntimo ela já sabia o que esperar, mas esperava não ter mais este problema no momento. Depois de alguns segundos procurando por ele, escutou sua voz zombeteira atrás de si:

- Olhe o que encontrei por aqui! Isso sim é uma surpresa!

Livia virou-se lentamente, seus olhos brilhando de ódio e aversão pela figura demoníaca traidora. Vestia uma armadura vermelha, como se estivesse pronto para algum combate, cabelos brancos e sedosos e um sorriso provocador.

- Aurus. Vindo se humilhar novamente para Mundus?

- Acredito que isso não seja de seu interesse.

- Você não tem idéia de como é de meu interesse. – falou o fitando ameaçadoramente.

- Da última vez que te vi estava, como posso dizer, com um olhar mais triunfante. Perdi alguma coisa? Ou minha presença está mexendo com você?

- Não brinque comigo, Aurus. Cuidado com o que diz; não me responsabilizo pelos meus atos. Aliás, cuidado por onde anda. Você sabe qual é a opinião dos demais demônios sobre suas ações.

Aurus riu baixinho enquanto caminhava em volta de Livia.

- Se assusta ao imaginar que retornarei?

- Agora você me dá mais motivos para terminar o que deveria ter feito há muito tempo atrás. _Matar você._

- Devo te lembrar que você tentou e fracassou.

- Eu realmente não tenho tempo para perder com conversinhas. Estou ocupada. Ao contrário de você continuo fiel à Mundus.

Livia volta a caminhar na direção contrária de Aurus e para ao escutar a provocação do demônio:

- Será que permanece? Talvez a grande Livia esteja confusa...

- Em relação a que? – disse virando-se para ele.

- Mestiços.

- E você saberia, não é mesmo? Já que deixou uma na Terra. Isso me faz lembrar que a cadela já deveria estar morta!

Aurus apenas a encara.

- Esses seus truques com o ar não fazem efeito em mim - Livia continua provocando o poder do demônio.

- Você acredita ser tão superior aos demais demônios. Mas seu poder não impediu Sparda como também não impedirá novas rebeliões.

- Por que não alerta Mundus, já que conseguiu vir aqui.

- Vou lembrá-lo quão vulnerável você está.

Lívia caminha em sua direção decidida e quando Aurus tenta atacá-la com sua espada é impedido pela mão ágil da mulher que segura a lâmina com violência fazendo algumas gotas de sangue caírem no chão.

- Como as lâminas feitas desse solo podem ser boas, mas isso não vai me impedir. – Lívia falou sarcasticamente segurando com a outra mão a espada e a jogando com violência para longe de Aurus. Antes que este pudesse alcançá-la o lança na direção das pedras atrás de si, derrubando-o no chão.

- Não me provoque Aurus, da ultima vez que fez isso não se saiu muito bem.

- Eu me lembro que você gostava quando te provocava. – Aurus se levantou limpando suas vestes arrogantemente. A mulher o encarou algum tempo e para impedir Aurus de alcançar sua espada, conjurou inúmeras lâminas que com rapidez e precisão passaram pelo demônio o fazendo se ajoelhar. Lívia caminhou até ele, observando seus braços descobertos, pescoço e rosto marcados pelos cortes recém provocados.

- Você perdeu muita coisa desde aqueles tempos. – Lívia falou passando os dedos no rosto de Aurus para em seguida lambê-los. – Seu sangue continua igual pelo menos, apesar de tanto tempo com humanos.

- Eu não deixei de viver como um demônio.

- Ainda assim um traidor. Bem, acredito que por hoje chega desta conversa. Estou ocupada.

Voltou a caminhar calmamente, ouvindo Aurus se levantar do chão.

- Eu posso ter me confundido, mas e você e que se diz tão pura? Por que continua com Vergil? E por que não matou Dante?

Lívia riu alto o suficiente para Aurus ouvi-la e com leveza pula em uma das inúmeras pedras do local desaparecendo.

Sozinho naquele cubículo, longe do conforto de outrora. Vergil fez aquilo que há tanto tempo acreditava ser a única forma de escapar dali. Ajoelhou-se no chão sujo da prisão e fechando seus olhos mergulhou num transe. Sob o poder de seu falecido pai e daquele sangue que corria em suas veias - poderoso e antigo - Vergil iniciou um mantra em língua estranha aos olhos de mortais, mas conhecido para os habitantes das regiões infernais. Em sua letra havia o pedido ancestral por mais poder e força para lutar contra as amarras da desgraça que o seguravam ali. Se houvesse grandeza em sua mente já enfraquecida pelo confinamento, nada o impediria de se libertar. Era só uma questão de tempo e dedicação de sua parte. E isto, Vergil sempre teve.


	6. Capítulo V Tão Proximos de Erros

**CAPÍTULO V – TÃO PRÓXIMOS DE ERROS**

Esculpida nas rochas infernais estava a imponente morada de Livia, contígua à fortaleza de Mundus e de vários abrigos para outros demônios poderosos, não pertencentes à elite. Com duas torres de vigia altas e diversos guardas espalhados ao redor da entrada, sua residência era segura e perto o suficiente de Mundus, o que mostrava sua influência dentro da estrutura infernal.

Skoll vigiava a entrada parado em um dos cantos do prédio, após uma entrada pacífica e sem confrontos com a guarda, observando ao longe os diversos guardiões caminharem calmamente. Fitava entediado o prédio escuro e envelhecido pelos séculos e a paisagem insalubre, capaz de fazer qualquer mortal morrer ao respirar de seu ar, que se confundiam formando um cenário lúgubre. Respirou irritado começando a andar pela área externa do local rodeado por um longo muro de pedras, até que avistou de longe Livia a qual caminhava rapidamente para a entrada de sua residência e pelo que Skoll pôde deduzir irada com algo.

Livia havia sido parada por um dos guardas e antes de Skoll alcançá-la presenciou a mulher cortando o pescoço do demônio com uma pequena adaga que carregava na cintura. Depois de ver o ser caindo no chão tentando segurar o sangue que saia de seu corte em abundância, falou para Livia, logo na sua frente:

- Livia! Descontando sua raiva em um mísero servo?

- O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou fitando o demônio que ainda mexia no chão.

- Esperando você para conversarmos.

- Fale – virou-se para o outro guarda e disse em um tom autoritário, antes de subir a longa escadaria. – Dê um fim nisso.

- Esteve ocupada hoje? – recomeçou o diálogo a acompanhando.

Livia meramente balançou a cabeça em afirmação. Passava pelos longos corredores que davam acesso ao interior de sua residência. Se Skoll queria saber onde esteve, pensou Livia, ele falhara na tentativa.

- Nós nos reunimos hoje. Hati e Zagreu pediram por um encontro.

- Reunião? Para quê? – Livia parou intrigada com a notícia.

- Discutir sobre você e toda nossa condição. Os problemas de Mundus... Eu não estava presente, não achei necessário nas atuais circunstâncias.

- Então você não sabe qual foi a conclusão que chagaram? – Livia falou sem esconder sua decepção.

- Acredito que Hati ou Zagreu podem esclarecer melhor, mas de qualquer forma, não é preciso estar presente para saber que os ânimos estão bem agitados. Eu já deixei minha opinião bem clara para todos.

- E seria?

- Eu realmente estou cheio de discussões inúteis. Com tanta coisa melhor para perder meu tempo - Skoll a provocou.

- Quem diria que você estaria falando algo do tipo... – Livia voltou a caminhar passando por uma grande sala oval.

- Houve aqueles que ficaram descontentes, mas... – parou de falar com um falso tom de tristeza.

- Entendo. É ótimo contar com aliados a mais. – sua voz fria e distante.

Subiram uma longa escada em silêncio e ao chegar a seu topo, que levava ao primeiro andar, Livia virou-se subitamente dizendo:

- Você queria falar mais alguma coisa?

- Estive pensando... Por que voltar para os humanos, se podemos conseguir o que queremos de outra forma? O que quero dizer, – apressou-se a completar – é que você não _precisa _retornar. Mundus sempre procura soluções para os problemas graves. E se você for agora, os outros poderão imaginar que está realmente afirmando sua culpa pelo o que ocorreu.

Livia o fitou por alguns segundos, antes de responder de forma evasiva:

- Será que _realmente _podemos conseguir?

Skoll riu internamente da mulher, pensando se ela realmente não estava pensando mais em si do que em Mundus e no Inferno. Livia fora sempre uma ameaça, e Skoll nunca havia pensado o contrário; mas se fosse necessário passar por cima de algumas de suas idéias para acabar com aquela hegemonia, ele o faria.

- Terminamos por aqui, então – Livia falou finalmente depois de observar Skoll com atenção, como se querendo capturar algum sinal encoberto pelo sorriso lascivo.

Virou-se assim que terminou sua fala, dando fim no diálogo. Desapareceu pela porta da frente sabendo que continuava sendo observada por Skoll. Na próxima sala, repleta de portas e com aparência descuidada de tantos séculos de ocupação, foi parada por um serviçal de aparência magra e doente, olhos turvos e cabelos longos e descuidados; que disse com uma voz rouca e baixa, curvando-se:

- A senhora recebeu a visita de Argos há pouco tempo. Mandei-o embora, pois não se encontrava. Quer que o chame de volta?

- Acho melhor não. Não agora, pelo menos. – disse para o demônio, voltando a caminhar. – Mande alguém preparar meu banho.

- Deseja algo mais?

- Ficar sozinha. Antes que me esqueça, - virou-se novamente – veja se aqueles inúteis já limparam lá fora. Havia muito sangue e não quero que aqui pareça um matadouro. E se Skoll ainda estiver em minha casa, mande-o embora. – completou autoritariamente.

O servo apenas concordou com a cabeça caminhando rapidamente para a porta em que Livia havia entrado. Ela, entretanto, continuou até seu dormitório, passando por outros corredores e portas.

Mal colocara a mão na maçaneta de seu quarto, escutou passos vindos de longe e já sabia de quem eram mesmo sem olhar para a origem do som. Após alguns segundos a figura imponente de Argos surgiu no final do corredor caminhando em sua direção. Vestia um casaco preto todo fechado, botões e bordas prateadas; sua espada inseparável refletia o corredor e suas paredes, enquanto Argos caminhava.

- Você me surpreende a cada dia. – disse ironicamente para a mulher.

Livia virou-se e perguntou enfurecida:

- Argos, você estava me seguindo? Supostamente, deveria estar _longe_ daqui.

- Na verdade, não estou te seguindo. Entretanto, você sabe muito bem que eu não pude ir embora quando seu servo disse que não estava. Então... Eu fiquei aqui, observando tudo pela janela. Seu ataque de fúria com o pobre guarda – continuava com o mesmo tom irônico – e mais importante, sua conversa amigável com Skoll.

- Aonde quer chegar com isso? – Livia perguntou irritada, sem se importar com o fato do demônio ter menosprezado as ordens de sair de sua residência.

- Você pensa em tudo, não? Até mesmo Skoll você conseguiu trazer para seu lado. Mas, por que será acho que alguma coisa hoje não saiu do jeito que queria? – apoiou-se na parede a encarando. - E tenho certeza que não tem a ver com aquele guarda.

- Só estou pensando além. Você deveria estar acostumado com isso, depois de tantos séculos. – abriu a porta sendo seguida por Argos que entrou sem esperar por um convite.

- Por que não me avisou de seu plano em colocar Hati e Zagreu como responsáveis em sua ausência? Hati eu até entendendo, mas Zagreu? – falou em um tom de reprovação.

- E você iria querer o cargo? – perguntou friamente enquanto colocava seu casaco com golas de pêlo e a adaga na mesa mais próxima da entrada. – Zagreu é totalmente capaz de assumir essa responsabilidade, já você... Duvido que goste de política, mas já que tocou no assunto: eu não sabia dessa reunião.

- Realmente, você me conhece. Uma pena que não tenha conseguido ir à reunião. Talvez Skoll não pudesse lhe falar, já que _também_ estava ocupado.

Lívia riu da fala de Argos.

- Mas não comigo...

- Certo, a reunião foi interessante. – Argos recomeçou – Pergunto-me quanto tempo ficaremos sem lutar... Algo me diz que logo as coisas complicarão. Nem Hati e muito menos Zagreu conseguirão impedir isso.

- Talvez isso seja provável. Preciso conversar com Hati antes de...

O diálogo entre os dois demônios foi interrompido por uma mulher de baixa estatura, vestindo uma túnica transparente que marcava seus seios pequenos. Carregava um grande jarro contendo água quente e ao ver que Lívia estava acompanhada parou assustada olhando o demônio poderoso a sua frente. Lívia, por outro lado, suspirou entediada e disse à escrava:

- Só deixe no lugar de sempre, sim? Depois pode ir embora.

A mulher desapareceu atrás do casal e depois de alguns segundos retornou para a saída. Parou perto de Lívia e disse com uma voz muita fina e nervosa:

- Mandaram falar à senhora que Argos não foi encontrado.

- É por que ele está na minha frente, ser obtuso. – Lívia disse apontando Argos à jovem escrava que parecia prestes a desmaiar.

- Vá embora. _Agora_.

Assim que escutou as palavras de sua senhora, desapareceu fechando a porta rapidamente, deixando-os sozinhos novamente.

- Nova aquisição? – Argos perguntou repentinamente.

- Sim... Esses humanos são cada vez mais patéticos. – suspirou entediada.

- Lívia? O que te deixou desse jeito, hoje? – retomou o assunto de antes – Não vai me dizer?

A mulher fitou o chão por um longo tempo, antes de dizer seriamente:

- Eu vi Aurus e, nas atuais circunstâncias, isso não é nada bom. Mesmo tendo feito o que fez, qualquer coisa pode ser usada para subverter a ordem. Imagine o que Perséfone teria em suas mãos?

- Agora as coisas ficaram mais claras... – Argos falou apoiando-se no pilar perto de si. – Vejo que Aurus descobriu o caminho de volta e ai está toda a fonte de sua preocupação.

- Eu não quero mais problemas no momento. Já tenho mais que o suficiente para me preocupar.

- Deu as boas-vindas a ele?

Livia riu do comentário de Aurus.

- Depois de todo esse tempo, como ele está? O mundo humano lhe causou algum dano?

- Se tivesse causado Mundus não o aceitaria de volta. Não depois de tudo que ele fez. Naturalmente, seu poder está debilitado pelo tempo longe do ar infernal, mas nada que sua estadia aqui não cure. Com o tempo será bem mais difícil impedi-lo.

- Você errou. – Argos disse sério, depois de um tempo de silêncio refletindo sobre a fala de Livia.

Ao notar o olhar de indignação da mulher, continuou:

- Foi idéia sua, afinal de contas, deixá-lo vivo.

- Nunca! A única coisa que disse era que se fosse para mantê-lo vivo para que pelo menos o castigasse de forma severa. Mundus decidiu por mantê-lo vivo, _não eu_. A morte da humana, sim, essa foi minha idéia, assim como puni-lo através daquele ser impuro.

- Livia, não precisa mentir para mim. Nós já discutimos isso inúmeras vezes e você sempre fala a mesma coisa, mas _eu_ sei o real motivo dele estar vivo.

- Sabe, é? – Livia falou ironicamente. – Pois, guarde-o para você!

- Eu sempre permaneço calado quando tocamos nesse assunto, perto de nossos iguais, para não complicar mais sua vida. Porque eu sempre respeitei suas decisões - não só respeitei, como concordei com elas.

- Eu sei disso, Argos – Livia disse caminhando até o demônio. – Mas você está exagerando. Vê demais também. – passou os dedos pelo casaco fechado de Argos. Seus olhos sensuais o encarando.

- Entendo... Você quer me calar usando de suas artimanhas. _Justo_.

- Existem certas histórias que não devem ser desenterradas.

Disse em um tom calmo, mas ameaçador.

Diante do olhar inquiridor de Argos, o calou com um beijo estimulante, impedindo assim mais perguntas. Enquanto suas mãos percorriam o corpo de Argos, seus olhos fitavam profundamente a varanda escura, apenas fracamente clareada pela iluminação vinda de seu quarto. Seu olhar intensificou-se mais ao entender o que permanecia parado nas sombras lá fora. Mesmo que Argos estivesse preocupado em despi-la, beijando seu pescoço e colo; Livia continuava encarando com seus olhos, um de verde tão profundo e o outro claríssimo, brilhante e branco; a escuridão que escondia aquela figura demoníaca que parecia gostar de provocá-la - Skoll.

Protegido pela escuridão, Skoll permanecia parado na varanda, observando o demônio que tanto invejava beijar e tocar o corpo de Livia. Contudo, agora ele podia afirmar que a poderosa mulher já havia cedido aos seus prazeres. Talvez, afinal de contas, ela não fosse tão forte assim.

Não se intimidou quando sentiu os olhos de Livia parados em sua figura, como se pudesse enxergar através da penumbra. Ele sabia que não seria impedido de observar aquela cena tão violenta e excitante. Sabia que, de certa forma, Livia também se excitava com aquela situação: Argos, submisso à sua volúpia e Skoll, instintivo, que representava a figura oposta do outro demônio. Representava o outro lado de Livia, que para Skoll, ela lutava em esconder. Sorria lubricamente ao ver a forma que Livia se comportava com Argos... Tão diferente de quando esteve com ele. Percebeu seu olhar malicioso, mesmo de longe, como se querendo o incitar.

Skoll sempre se sentiu tentado a observar a forma como aqueles seres satisfaziam seus desejos mais sórdidos. Cada detalhe, que os faziam tão próximos da bestialidade. Detalhes que mostravam como as tentativas de se tornarem racionais eram estúpidas. Afinal de contas, demônios, mesmo que mais próximos das figuras humanas (com seus erros e ambições), não podiam esconder sua essência violenta. E nem Mundus ou qualquer outro demônio poderia domesticá-los.

Depois de saciar sua curiosidade e deleitar-se com Livia e sua pobre marionete, Skoll pulou da varanda para o chão, sabendo que a mulher perceberia sua saída. Não se importou em esconder-se enquanto seguia para a saída e sentiu que vários dos guardas olhavam intrigados para ele.


	7. Capítulo VI Nada Escapa à Mundus

**CAPÍTULO VI – NADA ESCAPA À MUNDUS**

- Então... Você vai voltar mesmo? – Argos perguntou, ainda na cama, apoiado na cabeceira, para Livia que se encontrava no banho.

- O mais rápido possível.

- Claro. Você já deve ter planejado tudo.

Com o silêncio de Livia, Argos permaneceu calado esperando o retorno da mulher. Enquanto aguardava foi surpreendido pela volta da jovem escrava que receosa adentrou o dormitório de sua senhora. Carregava um embrulho nas mãos e ao notar Argos deitado seminu logo a sua frente, paralisou-se, sem saber se seria prudente olhá-lo ou não.

- Oh! A escrava humana retornou – falou sadicamente. – Por que não se aproxima?

A escrava continuou parada sem olhar para o demônio, temerosa que fosse lançado algum tipo de feitiço. Já bastava a submissão que sofria da mulher-demônio que ela, mesmo sem conhecer profundamente, sabia que era de extremo poder. Desde sua prisão no submundo, fazia o possível para ficar longe das influências tão carregadas daquele local, mas ser feita de escrava daquela maneira anulava qualquer tentativa de ser forte.

- Tem medo do que pode acontecer, suponho. Neste momento, deve estar se sentindo pesada e vulnerável... Tão longe de seus iguais. A energia que ronda o Inferno já fazendo efeito sobre você, _humana_.

- Realmente não sei quanto tempo esta escrava ainda tem.

Livia acabara de aparecer, completamente nua, e parada perto de sua cama acenou para a serva se aproximar. A jovem retirou as roupas cuidadosamente dobradas e mostrou para Livia que as olhou com calma antes de concordar com a escolha das peças.

- Nós não estávamos sozinhos.

Argos que até então olhava atentamente o corpo de sua amante enquanto era vestida, a fitou confuso sem entender o sentido daquela frase.

- Skoll observava tudo – falou finalmente depois de ver o olhar do demônio. – Na varanda.

- Não é possível. Teria sentido sua presença.

- Você estava ocupado demais, não é mesmo? – perguntou ironicamente para Argos. – Além do mais, aconteceu o óbvio. Nesse tipo de situação as presenças acabam se confundindo. Ele sabia que você pensaria estar sentindo a minha presença e eu a sua. Esperto o lobo. – completou vagamente observando a escrava pegar um espartilho preto.

- Dois demônios da elite juntos e ele usando isso para se camuflar.

- Minha presença é forte demais, confunde as pessoas. Contudo, ele não imaginava que eu o sentiria. Pobre Skoll... Nada me escapa.

- Ainda mais se já teve algum contato com o demônio _antes_. – Argos disse sem esconder sua raiva. – Por que você o deixou ficar?

Livia olhou para si mesma no espelho mais próximo: vestido verde-oliva com uma grande fenda de ambos os lados e espartilho; e ainda calada desceu os degraus de onde estava sendo seguida pela escrava até uma imponente penteadeira de madeira escura no canto do dormitório. Somente depois de se sentar, continuou o diálogo:

- Não sei, eu somente quis que ele ficasse. Talvez ele soubesse que eu não faria nada se o visse. Pelos seus olhos eu pude sentir isso.

- Eu realmente não entendo o que você quer. Fazer com que Perséfone fique sem força é uma coisa, mas acho que esse seu plano está indo longe demais!

- Preocupado com o que Skoll possa ter visto? – Livia o encarou com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

- Não... O problema não é ter visto. O problema é ter ouvido.

- Duvido que tenha ouvido algo.

Argos se levantou da cama, vestiu sua calça rapidamente e disse enquanto descia os degraus ao encontro de Livia:

- Você está perdendo o controle da situação, Livia. Encare a verdade.

- Não fale do que não sabe – Livia levantou-se irritada, empurrando a escrava para longe dela – Você não tem idéia do que estou fazendo e do que tenho que sacrificar para manter meu poder e conseqüentemente o seu também. Eu já escutei demais por hoje e pensar que ainda tenho Mundus para encarar.

- Espero que realmente saiba o que está fazendo. Com você longe, eu não sei como será por aqui. Seria melhor ficar, acredito. Você pensava em retornar antes de saber que Aurus retornara, mas agora as coisas mudaram e você precisa manter seu posto. Existem prioridades há serem cumpridas.

- Se adiarmos a tomada do poder das mãos dos humanos, estaremos condenados. Confio em quem indiquei para organizar toda a situação. Se mantivermos as pessoas certas de nosso lado, nem Aurus e muito menos Perséfone terão força suficientes. _Pense nisso_.

Livia terminou sua fala frisando as últimas palavras que disse. Caminhou até a escrava que estava próxima a porta e segurando em seus braços disse em um tom suave, mas de grande força.

- Olhe para mim. Você vai embora agora sem que tenha ouvido nada relevante, entendeu?

A jovem apenas balançou a cabeça em um sinal e afirmação e confusa saiu pela porta. Livia somente virou-se para Argos depois de ver que a serva havia partido.

- Então... Mais alguma frase que mostre sua dedicação? – falou sarcasticamente para o demônio – Por que eu realmente tenho outras coisas para resolver.

- Não existe ninguém páreo para você, não é mesmo? Todos ficam tão insignificantes perto de sua força... – respondeu no mesmo tom para Livia – Espero que sua reunião com Mundus não lhe cause problemas, afinal de contas você não quer que nada saia do controle _agora_.

Livia o fitou por alguns segundos depois de abrir a porta. Antes de sair disse ao companheiro:

- Argos, antes que me esqueça, esse seu hábito de me espionar está realmente me deixando irritada. Eu não serei o que você quer que eu seja. E, não fique muito aqui, esta _não_ é a sua casa.

Desapareceu pelo corredor, sem fechar a porta de seu dormitório.

O olhar arrogante disfarçava o certo temor que Livia sentia ao se encontrar com Mundus. Pela primeira vez, confessava para si, tinha a impressão de que algo errado estava sendo feito e que não seria possível corrigir tudo que havia sido feito. Tentou ignorar seus medos ao adentrar a grande entrada da fortaleza, sabendo que pelo poder que Mundus possuía seria fácil ler suas perturbações. Ao entrar no salão de aparência abandonada sentiu a presença de outro demônio nas redondezas e antes que tivesse a oportunidade de descobrir quem era, ouviu barulho de passos vindos da escada mais próxima.

A figura feminina de Accalia descia os degraus e quando observou Livia a poucos metros de si, parou assustada. Livia, por outro lado, apenas encarou a imagem enfraquecida da mulher: o orifício com o sangue coagulado que nunca deixava de cair, a máscara de ouro usada para disfarçar sua punição e o olhar tão humano que revelava à Livia que aquele ser não era digno da vida.

- Accalia... Sozinha. Isso é _raro_ e arriscado. Imagine só o que pode acontecer com um ser tão debilitado quanto você, sem a ajuda de sua irmã?

Accalia apenas a olhava, tentando se mostrar confiante.

- Em outros dias isso seria algo tentador, mas não hoje. Além do mais, sua irmã já te castiga bastante, eu imagino. – Livia disse seguindo para as escadas que levavam para o subsolo do prédio, rindo prazerosamente. Deu um último olhar ara a figura estática de Accalia antes de desaparecer no nível inferior. Fez o caminho já conhecido até o local de encontro com Mundus, passando pelo escravo humano já velho e que desde o dia em que Livia cortara sua mão nunca mais dirigira sua palavra à mulher. Cruzou o longo corredor sujo chegando às portas duplas de madeira em que o Senhor do Submundo a aguardava.

Mal acabara de se fechar no recinto obscuro e pôde escutar a voz de Mundus ressoando pelo local.

- Acredito que esteja pronta para seu passeio no mundo terreno, não é mesmo Livia?

Mundus escolhera não tomar nenhuma forma física naquele momento e isso significava para Livia que o demônio queria causar desconforto à sua figura – o que não era um bom sinal.

- Fala como se eu estivesse gostando de retornar... – Livia disse sem medo.

- E não está?

- Ficar cercada de humanos de forma pacífica, não é o que acredito que possa ser chamado de diversão.

- Não quero que inicie uma guerra, mas isso não quer dizer que não possa saciar suas vontades, matando humanos. Eu sei que sempre foi discreta.

- Claro, mestre. – Livia disse, sem entender ao certo a razão daquele diálogo.

- Eu aceitei a idéia de retorno ao mundo humano, apesar de acreditar que poderíamos encontrar outras soluções. Mas, como percebi ser claro entre os demais membros do conselho, muitos acreditam que os últimos acontecimentos estejam revelando minha falta de perspicácia. Com isso em mente, decidi que era melhor para todos que você termine a missão.

Ao perceber o silêncio de Livia, continuou:

- Sua ausência será melhor para todos. Os ânimos precisam ser acalmados e acredito que sua escolha em deixar Hati no comando seja válida. Talvez possamos controlar a circunstância de forma menos dolorosa. Mas deixe-me deixar claro uma coisa: nada me escapa. Você com humanos, Aurus e seu retorno, os planos de Perséfone... Tudo eu posso ver.

Livia absorveu a frase claramente ameaçadora e disse, tentando manter o controle:

- Eu preciso terminar o meu trabalho e mostrar a Dante que ele realmente não tem controle de seus atos. Isso já deveria ter sido feito antes, _por Trish_.

- Desenterre os planos do passado para isso. Talvez eles ainda possam surtir efeito – Mundus disse ignorando a crítica de Livia. – Mais alguma coisa que queria discutir?

- Aurus. Não foi o momento certo para seu retorno. Ele vai usar minha ausência para causar problemas.

- Não critique minhas decisões – o tom de Mundus era calmo, o que não o deixava menos temível.

Livia decidiu permanecer em silêncio, apesar de odiar aquela decisão. Deixou claro, pelo olhar, que não estava contente.

- Se puder usar o mestiço preso para capturar a força perdida de Sparda, seria proveitoso.

- Eu estive pensando nisso. Uma vez lá em cima, poderei pensar com maior clareza o que deve ser feito.

Livia concluiu a discussão de forma enfática. Já próxima da saída, escutou a voz de Mundus novamente:

- Não precise se preocupar com Hati. Eu já o convoque para vir à minha presença.

A mulher tomou aquela frase como uma forma de dizer que deveria criar um portal o mais rápido possível, sem se preocupar com os assuntos infernais.

Enquanto caminhava para a planície em que criaria o portal, Livia não pôde deixar de pensar na conversa cercada de indiretas de Mundus. Talvez o poderoso demônio estivesse acreditando que perderia Livia para o mundo humano assim como perdera Sparda, Aurus e tantos outros seres infernais. Entretanto Livia não era como aqueles seres e nunca sentiu curiosidade ou compaixão pelos habitantes terrenos. Se Mundus temia que Livia pudesse fracassar ou quem sabe se confundir, ela deixaria nítido ao Príncipe que aquilo era difícil. Pensar em seu triunfo dava a mulher mais um motivo para retornar, apesar de não se esquecer de sua frágil situação no inferno.

Infelizmente, somente o tempo mostrará se suas ambições poderão se concretizar.


	8. Capítulo VII Surpresas

**CAPÍTULO VII – SURPRESAS**

Um estrondo é escutado pelos moradores de uma pequena casa, localizada na área rural, cercada de árvores e um belo campo de cultivo de trigo. O velho homem, assustado, levanta-se de sua mesa e caminha até a porta, espingarda em mãos. O escuro da noite o impede de ver com clareza o que poderia ter causado tamanho barulho. Fala para a esposa e as crianças continuarem dentro da casa, enquanto caminha pelo alpendre – a única parte externa iluminada.

O ar da noite é frio e o faz ficar estranhamente assustado. O que o deixava mais tenso era a falta de sons na noite, que pudessem ajudá-lo a identificar o estrondo ouvido antes. Era possível apenas ouvir o barulho do vento. Esperou alguns segundos, mas ao perceber que o barulho deveria ter vindo da floresta próxima e que não havia nada para se preocupar, voltou a caminhar de volta para casa. Afinal de contas, por que um fazendeiro experiente como ele deveria temer os sons tão comuns da natureza?

Voltou para casa e colocando a espingarda em cima do armário disse a esposa que não havia perigo. A mulher sorriu aliviada e levantando-se levou as crianças para os quartos no andar de cima. Já passava da hora de todas dormirem. O marido sentou-se na poltrona confortável e fechou os olhos, cansado do dia que tivera. Antes que tivesse tempo para adormecer, escutou novamente barulhos vindo do lado de fora da casa; dessa vez diferentes do primeiro estrondo. Pareciam passos vindos da plantação. Levantou-se irritado e após pegar novamente sua espingarda e uma lanterna caminhou até a porta sem fazer nenhum som.

Já do lado de fora da casa, caminhou na direção da plantação, pronto para encontrar o arruaceiro que estivesse em sua fazenda. Parou perto da vegetação e antes que pudesse adentrar a escuridão total, ouviu passos próximos de si. Olhou para seu lado esquerdo e viu parada a poucos metros, uma sombra feminina difícil de reconhecer pela falta de iluminação naquela noite de lua nova.

- Quem é você? Alguma coisa aconteceu, garota? – disse desconfiado apontando a arma para a estranha figura.

Sem obter resposta e vendo a figura se aproximar decidida em sua direção, o homem atira para o vazio para assustá-la.

- Afaste-se! Diga-me quem é! – ordenou novamente. Escutou de longe a mulher gritar seu nome.

A figura já nítida de uma mulher atraente com olhos assustadoramente desumanos o fitou já a poucos centímetros de seu corpo e segurando a espingarda com força, disse num sussurro:

- Serei aquela que comerá de sua carne e provará o sangue de seus filhos inocentes.

O homem teve tempo somente para gritar desesperadamente enquanto era atacado pela demoníaca mulher que o derrubou no chão dilacerando sua carne. Após sentir que daquele corpo não podia extrair mais nenhuma energia, rumou até a esposa desesperada, que ao notar a aproximação do estranho ser, correu para dentro da casa, desesperada em proteger seus filhos. A pobre mortal mal conseguira alcançar a porta das crianças quando Livia apareceu em suas costas e com um sorriso no rosto, perfurou a mulher com suas mãos. Observou os últimos instantes da humana, antes de voltar seus olhos para as três figuras diminutas paradas num canto do quarto, chorando ao perceberem que estavam sozinhas. A mulher-demônio encarou cada uma das crianças, rosto e corpo cobertos do sangue de seus pais, e com o mesmo sorriso zombeteiro caminhou para o banquete.

O som alto impedia o caçador, conhecido apenas como Dante, de ouvir batidas na porta. Jogava sinuca na recém arrumada mesa de bilhar e a cada acerto sorria orgulhoso para a platéia invisível.

- _Dante_, existe alguma coisa em que você não é bom? – disse para si próprio, enquanto jogava o cabelo que atrapalhava sua visão para trás.

A porta abriu-se assim que Dante recomeçara seu jogo, e uma mulher loira com roupas pretas e sensuais, entrou sem esconder sua irritação.

- Dante! Abaixe esse som! É impossível conseguir conversar com você desse jeito!

- Trish! Você está atrapalhando meu jogo! – reclamou.

A mulher caminhou até o som e o desligou sem perguntar ao dono da casa. Virou-se para ele e disse entediada:

- Você não tem mais nada para fazer, não?

- Não. Por que veio aqui? Quero dizer, estamos sem demônios para caçar há um bom tempo e se não veio aqui para me dar uma boa notícia, o que pode estar passando?

- Sem demônios, realmente. Um tédio total. Parece que as coisas acalmaram. Isso não é nada bom.

- Pois é. Eu fico sem dinheiro rapidinho... – Dante caminhou até sua mesa sentando-se.

- Acho bom começar a procurar outro emprego para os momentos de crise. Falando em demônios... Dê uma olhada nisso aqui que foi publicado hoje no jornal – entregou à Dante um recorte do jornal matinal.

- Misteriosa destruição em área florestal e morte de família intrigam a polícia. – Dante leu em voz alta. Olhou para Trish que continuava parada com os braços cruzados e continuou a leitura:

- "Eventos estranhos ocorreram nas proximidades de nossa cidade na madrugada de segunda. A polícia tentou encobrir a morte de casal e de seus três filhos de forma violenta, além da destruição de uma área florestal. Foi afirmado que o caso era uma possível obra de desordeiros, mas nossa equipe de redação acredita que algo está sendo encoberto dos habitantes de nossa... blábláblá." Trish, nem preciso continuar a ler esse lixo pra saber que não são simples desordeiros. – Dante jogou a noticia em cima de sua mesa.

- Exatamente. Atividades demoníacas?

- Pode ser. Eles se alimentariam de humanos. A notícia cita a forma em que foram mortos? – Dante perguntou voltando sua atenção para o jornal novamente.

- Não precisa procurar. A informação que está procurando não está aí.

- Esse homicídio foi no começo da semana.

- Eu fui ao local antes de vir aqui. – Trish disse desanimada.

- Mas já? Sem me avisar antes? Ah! Você está ficando egoísta!

- Dante, eu sou um demônio, esqueceu? Mas de qualquer forma, eu queria ver antes para ter certeza que deveria alugar você com essa notícia.

- Então? Era a obra de um demônio?

- Provável. O problema é que não havia nada para provar isso. A não ser o circulo formado na floresta destruída. O que poderia ter sido a obra de um portal.

- Portais... Tanto você quanto eu, sabemos que portais não são feitos por quaisquer demônios. Algo incrível está por vir, talvez... – Dante levantou-se sem esconder sua animação com a noticia.

- Não fique todo animadinho, Dante! Como eu disse: não há nada que prove que são demônios. Eu só estou passando a notícia para você ficar atento.

- Eu sei quem poderia criar portais... – Dante sussurrou encarando o vazio.

- Oh! O que você quis dizer com isso? Alguma coisa que eu não saiba?

- Você foi criada pro Mundus. Deve saber do que estou falando.

- Sim, eu conheço demônios que possam criar portais, mas eles realmente não gostam de visitar o mundo humano como se fosse um passeio de férias. Demônios que fazem esse tipo de "truque" são bem poderosos... Mas o que _você_ está me escondendo?

- Pensei que alguém como você pudesse me ajudar, Trish.

- Eu fui apenas uma criação, Dante – suspirou – Não havia nada que eles realmente quisessem me falar. As regras no Inferno são muito rígidas. Não é qualquer um que tem acesso a informações desse tipo. O que eu sei é que existem demônios poderosos, o que poderia ser chamado de guarda de elite de Mundus... Talvez eles pudessem criar portais. Eu realmente não sei.

- Você já me falou dessa elite. – ele parou por alguns segundos antes de retomar a conversa – Sabe Trish, daquele caso que lhe contei de alguns anos atrás? Da seita e da estranha mulher que tentou me aprisionar no Inferno? Junto com meu irmão...

O caso que você não conseguiu solucionar totalmente? Como que ela se chamava mesmo? A mulher que te pediu ajuda?

- Beatriz.

- Sim, eu me lembro.

- A mulher que tentou me aprisionar chamava-se Livia e ela foi responsável pela criação de um portal. Demônios não desistem fácil de seus objetivos... E se ela voltou?

- É possível. Mas depois de tanto tempo? Quero dizer... Mundus não aceita falhas. Se ela não conseguiu te aprisionar, ela deveria voltar logo em seguida. Tentar novamente. Isso _se_ ela não foi punida.

- Talvez Mundus pensou em outra arma, naquele momento. – Dante raciocinou.

- Eu.

O caçador piscou para ela.

- Como você não fez o prometido, Mundus a fez voltar e consertar o erro do passado. Fazer com que eu me una ao meu irmão.

- Não sei Dante... Não sei se tem sentido isso. Demônios são impulsivos! Talvez, nem seja essa Livia, talvez nem tenha a ver com essa missão antiga!

- Você consegue encontrar outra forma de um demônio criar portais aqui? Não um demônio qualquer...

- Certo, certo! – Trish falou irritada - Suponha que ela voltou, realmente. O que ela faria, agora? Matar você? Beatriz? Os dois, talvez.

- Provavelmente, ela usaria a garota, de novo.

- Fantástico! Deixe-me adivinhar... E você quer procurá-la? – perguntou sarcasticamente.

- Seria o certo a se fazer. Se for mesmo a tal Livia, ela vai causar muitos problemas. Se pudermos pensar antes dela, estamos bem. – Dante afirmou em um tom vitorioso.

- Esqueceu que _ela_ chegou aqui segunda? E hoje é... Vejamos: sexta?

- Não seja pessimista. – Dante sorriu enquanto pegava suas pistolas Ivory e Ebony.

- Dante, você sabe aonde procurá-la?

- Não. Eu não a vejo há alguns anos... Aliás, eu não converso com ela desde o final da missão... Eu a encontrei uma vez, há algum tempo, mas não cheguei a conversar com ela.

- Tímido? – Trish zombou do mestiço.

- Não brinque comigo, Trish. Você sabe que eu sempre tenho razão! – falou arrogantemente caminhando até a porta.

- Eu realmente não estou a fim de procurar uma garota que nem sei como pode ser. Olhe, Dante! Eu vou deixar você com essa missão impossível, enquanto vou fazer algumas pesquisas, certo? – falou passando na frente de Dante. – Qualquer coisa, eu apareço aqui novamente, mais tarde.

Já na rua, Dante pôde escutá-la reclamando:

- Meu Deus, por que fui falar desse incidente para ele!

- Eu ainda posso ouvi-la! – Dante brincou.

A mulher fez um gesto obsceno antes de virar a rua.

- Bem! O que eu preciso agora é de uma boa caminhada! – disse animado caminhando sem pressa pelas ruas desertas do bairro.


	9. Capítulo VIII Sorte?

**CAPÍTULO VIII – SORTE?**

Trish entrou no escritório de Dante, carregando uma bolsa de viagem e assim que avistou o caçador sentado na mesa ao fundo, disse entediada:

- Estou odiando essa calma. Sabe de uma coisa, faz uma semana desde que saiu aquela notícia de jornal e nada aconteceu. Eu vou me mandar dessa cidade.

- Pra onde?

- Vou me encontrar com Lady, talvez ela esteja tendo mais sorte procurando demônios.

- Talvez. Infelizmente, eu não posso abandonar minha loja.

- Além desse motivo, eu sei que você não desistiu de procurar a tal Beatriz.

- Naturalmente. Eu não desisto fácil das coisas que quero.

- Você já procurou na cidade toda, Dante. – Trish disse com a voz cansada.

- Só está me faltando um pouco de sorte. – piscou para a mulher levantando-se.

- Eu ainda não entendo por que você não a procurou antes. Pareceu-me que ela é especial...

- Eu tive inúmeros problemas e, além do mais, eu nem sabia por onde procurar. Parecia que ela queria desaparecer. – Dante desabafou.

- Isso é raro em você. Mas deve ter tido seus motivos, obviamente.

Dante meramente concordou com a cabeça.

- Que seja... Eu vou indo nessa, Dante. Essa situação está me deixando realmente nervosa. Parece que tem algo errado nessa calmaria toda. Não gosto disso.

- Se Lady tiver mais sorte por lá, me avise. Talvez eu mude de idéia e vá passar um tempo com vocês.

- Espero que essa semana seja melhor. – falou voltando-se para a saída. – Essa mulher deve realmente valer todo o esforço em procurá-la, ehn? – piscou já na porta.

- Trish, não comece! – Dante falou em tom de brincadeira.

A mulher riu da porta e falou antes de desaparecer:

- Você vive me surpreendendo, senhor Dante!

Somente depois de ouvir a porta batendo que Dante disse para si:

- Sim, ela vale todo o esforço.

No mesmo dia, Dante decidira caminhar pelas ruas, observava calmo o dia que escurecia lentamente. Estava em uma área bem movimentada da cidade, cheia de pedestres e carros, barulhenta naquela hora da noite. Dante, não imaginava encontrar Beatriz num lugar daquele, mas quem sabe todo aquele movimento atraísse algum tipo de confusão. Algo para animar esses dias tão parados. Já começara a ficar irritado com a falta de sorte e mesmo sem usar qualquer tipo de relógio, imaginava que fazia mais de uma hora que andava _inutilmente_ por aquela cidade.

De repente presenciou no outro quarteirão a agitação de um grupo de pessoas; e curioso andou para lá, mesmo sentindo que não era demônios o motivo da bagunça, somente humanos nervosos. Ouviu uma voz feminina no meio do grupo gritando:

- O idiota sumiu! Levou minha bolsa e sumiu!

Dante observou a mulher idosa estridente e sem muito interesse voltou suas costas. Entretanto, outra voz chamou sua atenção: era de uma mulher jovem e que Dante conhecia de algum lugar. Virou-se novamente após ouvir o consolo para a idosa vindo daquela voz e deparou-se chocado com a pessoa que procurava, mas que não esperava encontrar naquele lugar. A jovem estava do lado da senhora em estado de choque e dizia novamente para a vítima transtornada:

- Senhora, aquele rapaz vindo ali de longe está trazendo sua bolsa.

Dante, ainda chocado com o retorno de sua sorte, disse em voz alta:

- Beatriz???

A jovem olhou para ele espantada, os olhos cor de mel o fitando demoradamente antes de falar animada, se recuperando da surpresa.

- Dante! É realmente você! Eu pensei tê-lo visto antes.

O caçador abriu um largo sorriso.

- Obrigado, minha querida! – a senhora falou finalmente, ao notar o rapaz se aproximando com sua bolsa.

Beatriz sorriu para a mulher e só depois de vê-la caminhando na direção de sua bolsa recuperada, voltou sua atenção à Dante:

- Que interessante encontrá-lo assim. Estamos longe de sua área de influência. – disse em um tom jocoso.

Assim que a multidão se dispersou, Dante pôde finalmente se aproximar da jovem; que agora vista de perto parecia bem diferente de seu último encontro: os cabelos estavam mais escuros e longos, o olhar mais maduro e sério, diferente da Beatriz conhecida por ele. Os anos haviam a deixado mais bonita, Dante pensou. Depois de observá-la, voltou à conversa:

- Eu estou em todos os lugares. Mas de qualquer forma, eu acho que já te encontrei por aí, sempre deixava passar essas oportunidades, e depois me sentia culpado por não ter tentado me aproximar.

- Naturalmente, você tinha outras coisas melhores para fazer. – falou ironicamente voltando a caminhar.

Dante pensou que ela ficara chateada com sua possível falta de interesse, e tentando consertar disse a seguindo:

- Quer dizer, era realmente impossível chegar até você...

- Não importa, Dante – disse voltando a sorrir despreocupada. – Agora, finalmente você conseguiu. Depois de muito tempo.

- Alguns anos...

- Muitas aventuras, suponho.

- Muitas. A maioria sem finais felizes, mas diga-me: você está ocupada? Nós precisamos conversar.

- Alguma coisa aconteceu? – parou de repente.

- Uhn... Digamos que tenho algumas novidades para você. – falou brincando, para tentar disfarçar a possível gravidade do problema.

- Bem, acabei de ser demitida, ou seja, tenho muito tempo vago. Uma boa hora para você aparecer, assim posso te alugar com meus problemas. – falou, sem esconder sua tristeza ao lembrar-se da demissão.

- Isso é ruim... Mas temos muito para conversar, principalmente sobre você! – Dante falou mudando de assunto rapidamente. – E não se preocupe! Eu vou conseguir animar sua noite! – disse voltando a caminhar, sendo seguido por Beatriz que ria do jeito orgulhoso do mestiço. Dante achara melhor deixar os assuntos mais graves para mais tarde. Não havia motivo, por enquanto, para assustá-la. Afinal de contas, tudo estava tão parado que duvidava que todo aquele alarde na zona rural tivesse algo a ver com Beatriz.

Dante comentou que poderiam conversar em um bar não muito distante dali, conhecido pela boa música.

- Eu realmente espero que seja bom. – Beatriz comentou desconfiada do gosto de Dante.

Não precisaram caminhar muito para o lugar escolhido, enquanto Beatriz escutava as queixas de Dante sobre a falta de ação e de dinheiro.

- Pelo menos agora você apareceu! – o caçador falou em um tom alto assim que entrou no bar agitado, tentando sobrepor sua voz à música alta.

- Não acredito que ajudarei com sua falta de dinheiro! A não ser que esse encontro tenha mais algum significado que não tenha me contado.

Dante tentou ignorar o comentário de Beatriz. E apontando o balcão do bar para sentarem, disse desconversando:

- Você esteve o tempo todo na cidade?

- Não. Voltei há alguns meses. Estive o maior tempo em Fortuna, mas aquela cidade é entediante e não me trás boas lembranças.

- Pensei que nunca mais iria voltar para lá. – Dante falou sentando-se.

- Eu também, mas acabei voltando. Foi uma besteira, eu sei. De qualquer forma, não fui surpreendida com muitas coisas diferentes.

- Eu, por outro lado, tive alguns problemas graves. Em Fortuna também. Aquela cidade é amaldiçoada! – reclamou enquanto chamava o barman.

Beatriz riu do comentário e continuou:

- O que aconteceu em Fortuna?

O barman chegara naquele instante e parando na frente de ambos perguntou o que iriam beber. Beatriz disse rapidamente:

- Uma cerveja. Uma cerveja para comemorar minha demissão. – completou sarcasticamente.

- Duas cervejas – Dante completou.

Assim que o barman trouxe as bebidas, recomeçou o diálogo:

- Nada que não pudesse ser solucionado, mas confesso que certos detalhes me deixaram intrigados. Tive problemas relacionados ao meu passado, para variar, e encontrei um garoto peculiar.

- Por quê?

- Era um humano, mas humanos não são como eles. De certa forma, ele lembrou meu irmão.

- Você tem um irmão? Não me lembro de ter falado dele.

- Foi porque eu não falei. Gêmeo. Está morto, agora.

- Isso é... Ruim. – completou finalmente; chateada com a notícia.

- Meu irmão pediu o fim que teve... Enfim, Nero, é o nome do garoto. Algo nele me lembrou meu passado. Talvez esteja errado. Esqueça! – balançou a mão, como querendo apagar da memória o incidente em Fortuna.

- Como quiser. Talvez esteja ainda um pouco afetado com a morte de seu irmão. Faz tempo que morreu?

- Não muito. Esqueça esse assunto! Deve ser coisa da minha cabeça! Afinal de contas, só eu percebi essa semelhança!

Beatriz sorriu tentando consolar o mestiço que ficara balançado ao lembrar-se de seu passado.

- Você é um mistério, senhor Dante. Mas diga-me, o que aconteceu depois de Fortuna?

- As coisas começaram a se acalmar, justo no momento que pensei que complicariam – voltou ao tom despojado de antes.

- É sempre assim...

- O que mais me intriga é o fato de estar tudo tão calmo. Não é do feitio de demônios.

- Talvez eles decidiram criar uma nova estratégia, ou quem sabe estão apenas procurando novas áreas.

- Nós pensamos nisso também.

- Nós? – Beatriz perguntou intrigada.

- Eu não trabalho sozinho. Não mais – Dante disse depois de beber um longo gole. – Agora, tenho mais duas pessoas comigo: Trish e Lady.

- Isso é interessante! Mais eficiência, suponho.

- Sim. Se pelo menos tivesse trabalho. Bem, você vai conhecer Trish.

- Vou?

- Claro! Ou você acha que eu iria deixar passar essa oportunidade? Nunca! – disse animado. – Não seria uma atitude digna de Dante.

Beatriz riu com o caçador e disse:

- O que o faz pensar que eu irei para sua casa conhecer _uma mulher_?

Dante terminou de beber sua cerveja, antes de responder à provocação de Beatriz.

- Eu não queria que você fosse para minha casa somente para conhecer Trish. Afinal de contas, você não foi comigo da última vez.

- Você mal me conhecia – Beatriz falou seriamente.

- Ainda não te conheço. Você não me deu tempo para acontecer isso.

- Parece que ficou chateado – falou ironicamente levantando-se da cadeira.

Dante a encarou antes de perguntar intrigado:

- Aonde vai?

- Eu não consigo conversar nesse bar. Você paga a bebida, fui demitida. – disse desaparecendo na multidão.

Dante reclamou calado pagando o que haviam bebido. Depois caminhou até a saída, esperando encontrar Beatriz na porta. Suspirou aborrecido, ao perceber que não estava lá.

- Aonde será que ela foi parar?

- Não tão longe assim – escutou uma voz atrás dele. – Estava bem aqui, esperando você. – sorriu voltando a caminhar.

- Você mudou. – disse finalmente, já a seguindo.

- O que você esperava? Depois de alguns anos as pessoas costumam mudar.

- Para melhor, no seu caso.

Beatriz o olhou erguendo uma das sobrancelhas e continuou:

- Isso não vai funcionar em mim, Dante. Eu sei o que você está pensando e não sei se isso vai acontecer.

- Eu não disse nada! Mas já que comentou...

- Não vai ser fácil – o olhou com superioridade.

- Vocês mulheres gostam de complicar. Por que tem que ser tudo do jeito mais difícil?

- Eu pensei que alguém como você não fosse achar tão desafiador o que eu disse – ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Como eu disse! Complicar! – disse atravessando a rua. Já do outro lado completou – Eu vou para a minha loja. Pensei em te chamar, mas já que disse que minha idéia não vai funcionar, não posso fazer nada a não ser te desejar boa sorte enquanto procura um novo emprego.

- Maldito mestiço! – disse o seguindo – Você venceu.

Dante sorriu para uma Beatriz que, em sua opinião, somente tentava fugir de suas investidas. Assim que ela parou de seu lado, não pensou duas vezes e lhe roubou um beijo. A primeira reação de Beatriz foi o susto por um comportamento que esperava do homem em sua frente, mas que não naquele momento; depois, retribuiu o beijo – antes que se arrependesse por não fazê-lo.

- Não doeu ou doeu? – Dante perguntou assim que a soltou.

- Não me entenda mal, Dante. Eu só não quero ficar confusa. Só isso.

Ele a olhou por algum tempo, fitando aqueles olhos cor de mel, para tentar entender aquela mulher tão diferente que reaparecera em sua vida. Depois retornou ao seu ar usual e sorrindo animado disse:

- Não tem motivo para ficar confusa! Mesmo por que eu sou único! – segurou seu braço a fazendo lhe seguir.

- Onde você está me levando? – falou desconfiada.

- Onde mais você pensa? _Devil May Cry_ – sorriu vitorioso.

* * *

Confesso que realmente não gosto desse meu lado "fofo", então não sei se ficou bom esse capítulo ¬¬ Prefiro mais as partes dramáticas e infernais mwhahahaha, mas enfim, eu tentei. Me perdoem se saiu um lixo :O


	10. Capítulo IX Desconfiança e Conspiração

**CAPÍTULO IX – DESCONFIANÇA E CONSPIRAÇÃO**

A claridade vinda do lado de fora acordou Beatriz, que mesmo assim, preferiu continuar deitada, apreciando o momento. O barulho da porta do quarto se abrindo a despertou de seus pensamentos, e com um sorriso nos lábios viu Dante se aproximar. Os cabelos despenteados e a calça escura com o botão aberto denunciavam que também acabara de acordar. Sentou-se ao lado de Beatriz dizendo animadamente:

- Dormiu bem?

Beatriz acenou com a cabeça dizendo logo em seguida com um olhar de curiosidade:

- Por que você está rindo?

- Porque finalmente eu consegui te trazer aqui! – falou abrindo um grande sorriso vitorioso.

- Claro! Como não pude pensar nisso?

Ele apoiou seu queixo sobre a barriga coberta de Beatriz e disse finalmente com um olhar maroto:

- Uhn... Você ainda está nua... – começando lentamente a subir suas mãos por debaixo do lençol.

- Dante... Nem tente! Eu preciso me levantar! – falou tentando fugir das mãos do mestiço.

- Não me parece um pedido muito convincente – disse colocando-se sobre ela.

- Acabei de acordar... – falou procurando alguma desculpa.

- E...? – Dante disse entre beijos em seu pescoço. Quando começou a beijar seus lábios, foi interrompido pela própria Beatriz que virou seu rosto com uma expressão estranha na face.

- O que foi?

- Nada... Eu só...

Antes de completar a frase, escutaram o barulho de passos no andar de baixo, anunciando a entrada de alguma pessoa.

- Mas o que será agora??? – Dante perguntou irritado.

- Você não vai ver?

- É, eu vou. Mas já sei quem pode ser – levantou-se com muita má vontade e dirigiu-se até a porta. – Até parece que você adivinhou que teríamos visitas – falou antes de sumir pela porta.

Beatriz olhou atentamente na direção onde Dante havia sumido, antes de se levantar também.

- Trish! Por que eu não estou surpreso com você aqui na minha casa? Apesar de você ter escolhido o pior momento para aparecer – o caçador perguntou assim que encontrou Trish parada perto de sua mesa de trabalho.

- Interrompi algo? – falou apontando para o estado em que Dante se encontrava.

- E eu preciso responder? – perguntou irritado sentando-se em sua mesa. – O que você quer?

- Quanta sutileza, Dante! Mas eu acho que você vai se interessar... A não ser que queria que eu volte mais tarde – respondeu ameaçando sair.

- Fala logo! - falou mais curioso do que nervoso com a chegada repentina de Trish.

- Talvez possamos encontrar o demônio que criou aquele portal na floresta.

- Já faz um bom tempo, Trish. Quem quer que fosse, ele sabe se esconder.

- Exatamente! Eu estou sentindo algo diferente desde ontem! Uma força poderosíssima nas redondezas, como se espreitasse algo.

- Não é comum de demônios esperarem atacar – Dante falou descrente.

- Dante! Ele pode estar seguindo alguém! Nós precisamos descobrir!

- Teoria interessante! Melhor que nada! As coisas estão começando a melhorar, Trish! – falou com renovada animação. – Eu só preciso... – disse virando-se na direção da porta que levava aos andares superiores.

Deparou-se com Beatriz que havia acabado de abrir a porta.

- Beatriz! Que bom que apareceu! Eu estou de saída. Mas antes, - apontou Trish para a mulher – quero que conheça Trish. Minha parceira. Fique aqui com ela enquanto eu subo para colocar meu casaco.

Sumiu pela porta deixando as duas mulheres sozinhas. Trish a olhou com curiosidade antes de falar:

- Dante procurou você por bastante tempo.

- É... Foi o que ele me disse – Beatriz disse séria, encarando profundamente os olhos azuis de Trish – Novos problemas com demônios?

- Finalmente. Já estava ficando entediada – respondeu com certo desdém na voz.

Beatriz continuou a fitando, mas logo Dante reapareceu na porta, vestido com um casaco vermelho e sua espada, Rebellion, nas costas; quebrando a frieza do lugar.

- Vamos? – disse para Trish que logo se dirigiu para a porta de saída. – Até mais tarde! – beijou Beatriz sussurrando em seu ouvido antes de partir:

- Eu não me esqueci do que foi interrompido lá em cima.

Beatriz sorriu maliciosamente para o caçador que caminhou para a porta mais animado do que o normal.

- Onde fica essa fonte que você falou?

- Um bairro afastado da cidade. – falou séria.

- Um demônio que quer viver bem? Por que não estou surpreso...

Enquanto caminhavam pela cidade até o local sentido por Trish, Dante a olhou intrigado e perguntou com um ar de curiosidade no rosto:

- Não acha que está séria demais pra alguém que estava doida para encontrar algum tipo de demônio? Está com medo?

- Quieto, Dante. Estou curiosa com algumas coisas, mas na hora certa eu te falo. – falou sem tirar os olhos da rua.

- Você e seus segredinhos... Que seja, nada vai estragar meu dia.

- Espero que não.

- Quanta negatividade! – Dante falou fingindo estar irritado. – Vem cá, você me disse que acha que o demônio poderia estar seguindo alguém. Por que...?

- Demônios não permanecem muito tempo em terras humanas e ainda mais em um lugar fixo desse modo – falou o interrompendo. – Mas posso estar enganada. A sensação que estou tendo é de que algo extremamente poderoso está nessa região.

- Então você sabe onde está?

- Não. Estou sendo bloqueada. – respondeu decepcionada.

- Ótimo! Em busca do demônio escondido! – respondeu rindo.

- Não tem graça, Dante. Isso é sério. Você tem idéia de que tipo de demônio pode bloquear outros demônios?

- Sim, claro que tenho. Mas eu tenho senso de humor, diferente de você.

Como Trish continuou muda, Dante preferiu não irritá-la mais.

Ao avistar o local que supostamente encontrariam a força demoníaca, Trish suspirou e disse:

- É aqui.

O bairro já conhecido por Dante, conhecido pelas inúmeras mansões, chamou sua atenção.

- Aqui? Vergil morou por um tempo nesse bairro.

Trish olhou rapidamente para o mestiço, pega de surpresa pela fala de Dante.

Observaram as várias mansões que circundavam a região até que Dante disse caminhando na frente de Trish:

- Bom! Vamos caçar demônios!

- Tente ser discreto, Dante – falou ao se aproximar do amigo.

Apesar do conselho, não encontraram nada que pudesse acabar com a prudência de Dante. Tudo, naquele bairro, estava em seu devido lugar. As ruas desertas e sem nenhum perigo irritaram Trish que reclamou:

- Não é possível! Eu sinto em toda a minha volta!

- Talvez esteja enferrujada... – Dante falou sentando em uma calçada, despreocupado. Afinal de contas, a calmaria já era tão longa que duvidava que algo espetacular fosse acontecer.

- Não! Estão brincando conosco. E não podemos fazer nada.

- Bom, podemos sair destruindo casa por casa.

Trish lhe encarou enfurecida.

- Continue brincando, senhor Dante. – voltou a caminhar gritando para o caçador – Vamos embora!!!

- Ei! Trish! Não se irrite! Talvez não seja a hora certa de encontrarmos esse demônio. Quem sabe ele pode estar planejando algo grande. Aí estaremos preparados!

- Eu vou pensar em alguma coisa. Pode apostar que eu vou – falou decidida.

O céu estava azul e sem nuvens, mas o demônio que o olhava não se movia pela sua beleza. Fitou entediado, do terraço que se encontrava, o vazio da rua suja. Era sempre assim... Desde há muito tempo, quando precisava de um tempo consigo mesmo, procurava aquele lugar. Um simples prédio abandonado, moradia de vagabundos e drogados. Ninguém o atrapalharia ali, no terraço sujo e abandonado. Contudo, seu momento de solidão foi interrompido por uma conhecida voz feminina atrás de si, e que ele já sabia que logo o encontraria.

- Não tente me atrapalhar.

Aurus virou-se e sorriu maliciosamente para a mulher à sua frente.

- Livia. Não imaginava que se moveria até aqui.

- Você não deveria estar caminhando entre humanos.

- Medo de uma recaída? – perguntou ironicamente.

- Eu sei o motivo de estar aqui, mas não tente se colocar no meu caminho – falou ameaçadoramente. – Faça seu trabalho rápido.

- Você veio aqui somente para isso? – perguntou indiferente.

- Não sei por que tanta demora, afinal de contas, é só um simples movimento que você precisa fazer, Aurus.

- Não sou o único que está demorando a cumprir com seu objetivo.

Livia sorriu e disse:

- Não me deixe pensar que você veio aqui somente para me seguir. Não seria interessante _para você_.

- Livia! Eu não sou o único que está te atrapalhando, não é mesmo? – falou com certo desdém na voz.

Caminhou até a mulher e parando ao seu lado disse a provocando:

– Existe alguém que você não esperava encontrar...

- Sim. Mas essa pessoa nunca foi um problema. Aurus – respondeu. Seus olhos brilhavam de ira.

Caminhou até a ponta do terraço. Com um ar imponente falou finamente para o demônio antes de sumir de sua vista, terminando com o rápido encontro.

- Espero que você e sua mestiça não me tragam problema.

Dante somente ouviu a voz de Trish quando estavam no quarteirão de sua loja. A mulher não havia falado nada em toda a viagem de volta; com o olhar distante, como se estivesse pensando em algo extremamente difícil de solucionar.

- Dante. Preciso perguntar algo para você.

- Vá em frente.

- O que você acha de Beatriz?

Dante a olhou espantado.

- Você não acha que ela possa ter algo a ver com o que está acontecendo?

- Não... – disse depois de pensar um pouco. – Afinal de contas, tudo continua na mais perfeita calma. Só você está desconfiada de alguma coisa e não quer me dizer!

- Não é óbvio? Dante, a chegada de Beatriz talvez não foi uma coincidência. Talvez as coisas não foram ainda terminadas e essa força que sinto, que pode ser um demônio ou vários, esteja aqui para cobrar algo do passado!

- Trish... Eu pensei em algo parecido antes de encontrá-la e você sabe disso, mas eu não sei se isso é válido. Pensando melhor, hoje, acho que precisamos esperar.

- Olha quem diz isso... – Trish debochou.

Dante a encarou com as sobrancelhas erguidas e disse suspirando:

- Eu acho que você está vendo demônios demais na sua cabeça. Não tinha nada lá. E se tivesse eu iria sentir. – piscou para a mulher voltando a caminhar.

Trish, por outro lado, não se acalmou com a fala do caçador e, enquanto caminhava, pensou seriamente em dizer o que estava se passando em sua cabeça. Mas parecia tudo tão estranho para ela. Mesmo com Dante dizendo que poderia estar enganada, ela sabia que deveria se preocupar - só não sabia ao certo com o quê.

* * *

Nota: Sim, Aurus! o E foi citado a filha dele, hohohoho (6)  
Não percam a fic Ametista da Hakuchan =D Esse episódio paralelo será explicado melhor nela, muahahaha xD

Infelizmente ela não postará nesse site a fic dela, sooo se quiserem ler a fic, quando ela começar a postá-la, terão que ir até o meu perfil no nyah e procurar lá por "Hakuchan" ;)

**reviews são bem-vindos**


	11. CAPÍTULO X Você Não Está Sozinha

**CAPÍTULO X – VOCÊ NÃO ESTÁ SOZINHA**

Mal havia fechado a porta da casa de Dante, Trish o ouviu chamando por Beatriz, que não estava na sala. A mulher ergueu uma das sobrancelhas; não era comum aquele tipo de ação em Dante. Seu instinto demoníaco a dizia que deveria observar melhor as coisas ao seu redor.

- Talvez ela saiu... – falou ironicamente. Mas parecia que Dante não notara seu tom.

- Estou aqui – Trish virou-se e notou a mulher aparecer pela porta do corredor. Havia cruzados os braços e parecia, aos olhos de Trish, mais imponente do que da primeira vez que a encontrara.

- Achou alguma coisa útil? – perguntou para Dante, ignorando a presença de Trish.

- Nada. Estávamos discutindo isso agora a pouco, não é Trish? Ela acha que tem alguma coisa estranha. Mas eu não senti nada.

- E porque você não sente nada e ela sim?

- Por que ela é um demônio e eu não – respondeu como se fosse algo comum, enquanto caminhava para o corredor.

Aproveitando que Dante parecia interessado em mexer em algumas gavetas, Beatriz aproximou-se de Trish, sem parecer curiosa com o fato de a mulher ser um demônio, e disse a encarando:

- Claro que ela é.

- O que você quer, _Beatriz_? – Trish perguntou sem se intimidar.

Beatriz sorriu e disse em seguida:

- Feliz longe do Inferno, _Trish_, ou deveria chamá-la pelo seu verdadeiro nome? – sua voz saiu mais grave e Trish notou que seus olhos adquiriam uma coloração diferente.

- Como eu pensei! Um demônio! Então era você?

- Depende... – falou sarcasticamente. – Sabe, eu realmente não pensei que encontraria você tão rápido assim.

Trish suspirou profundamente antes de jogar-se para cima de Beatriz que caiu ao chão rapidamente. Seu instinto realmente estava certo sobre aquela mulher.

- Não pense que um demônio _como você_ vai nos destruir!!! – gritou.

Beatriz tentava se soltar das mãos da mulher que a sufocava e sem força suficiente agarrou seu braço como um último esforço para salvar-se.

Dante que ainda estava compenetrado no corredor, ao ouvir o barulho de corpos indo ao chão, correu para a sala a tempo de ver somente Trish sobre Beatriz.

- Mas que...? – perguntou sem reação. – MAS QUE MERDA ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI? – gritou para Trish que sufocava Beatriz.

- É ELA, DANTE!!! ELA É A PRESENÇA QUE...

Trish não teve tempo de completar sua frase, pois um segundo depois estava do outro lado da sala, arremessada por Dante.

Beatriz tossia no chão, sem ar, tentando se recompor do susto.

- Você... é... doida? – perguntou para Trish que se levantava do chão.

- Trish! O que você está fazendo? Ficou maluca? Eu te deixo um minuto com Beatriz e você quase a mata!!! O QUE ESTAVA PASSANDO NA SUA CABEÇA?

- Dante! Escute-me! Eu sabia! Ela é a presença que tenho sentido desde ontem! Não é óbvio? E ela ainda se revelou para mim!!! – gritou do outro lado da sala, se aproximando.

- Não se atreva a se aproximar nem mais um centímetro! – Dante respondeu irritado. A espada Rebellion na direção da mulher.

- Dante! Não faça isso! Você confia em mim, eu nunca faria nada se não tivesse certeza! Não sou desse jeito!!!

- Não tenho tanta certeza – respondeu sério. – Eu não esperava esse tipo de comportamento, mas me parece que você continua a ser um demônio insensível.

- Como? Ela _é_ o demônio insensível!!! Não eu!

- Eu te salvei de Mundus e é assim que você retribui? Tentando matar humanos... Não tenho mais nada a falar com você. Saia daqui antes que eu faça qualquer besteira.

- Dante...? – Trish falou, arrasada com as palavras do mestiço.

- Foi um erro ter te salvado. Afinal de contas, você era apenas um demônio e não Eva.

Trish o olhou por mais alguns segundos, tentando digerir as palavras de Dante. A pessoa que ela mais respeitava e amava, estava, naquele momento, a tratando como o demônio que deixara de ser a tanto tempo. Vendo seu jeito impassível decidiu ir embora, derrotada. Fitou mais uma vez Beatriz que continuava no chão e com o olhar que, para Trish, era total dissimulação.

Trish não sabia há quanto tempo estava caminhando, mas sentia que se distanciara de Dante e da sensação demoníaca. Parou um instante, perto de um beco sem saída de uma rua extremamente suja e abandonada, e sentou-se na sarjeta para refletir. Não estava somente confusa e chateada; dentro dela crescia um sentimento de fúria que tentava controlar. Afinal de contas, era um demônio e deveria manter esse tipo de sensação afastado. Não queria machucar ninguém, exceto: Beatriz. Machucar não era bem a palavra certa, pensou Trish, o certo seria: matar.

Dante... Havia Dante. Ele atrapalharia qualquer chance de Trish e isso a irritou profundamente. Dante lhe virara as costas, a tratando como um simples ser das trevas inconseqüente, e agora ficaria em seu caminho. Mesmo sentido ódio de tudo aquilo, sabia que não podia simplesmente retornar e matar Beatriz. Afinal de contas, não queria causar uma briga entre ela e Dante, não assim. Precisava de uma estratégia para bloquear o poder que Beatriz exercia sobre Dante.

Era claro, para Trish, conhecedora do mundo infernal, que Beatriz o controlava. Só não sabia o porquê. Havia muitas peças do quebra-cabeça para serem colocadas em seus devidos lugares, mas, por enquanto, entendia que Beatriz era a causadora de tudo aquilo. Talvez, pensou Trish, houvesse alguma coisa errada com a moça, não necessariamente ela poderia ser o problema... Mas algo vindo dela, refletiu.

- _Mundus... – _sussurrou, observando a tempestade de que aproximava. – Por que você não desiste? Primeiro Vergil e agora, Dante...

Sentiu seus olhos se umedecerem e percebeu que sua estadia no mundo dos humanos realmente estava a transformando. Lá estava ela, preocupada com um mestiço; confusa e irritada. Talvez, tornando-se o ser contraditório que era o humano.

Levantou e despreocupada, caminhou em direção à tormenta. Não havia tempo a perder. Se Mundus queria levar a última recordação de Sparda do mundo dos homens, não seria dessa vez. Trish precisava pensar em alguma estratégia para impedir o sucesso da missão demoníaca.

- Vamos descobrir mais sobre você, _Beatriz_ – disse ironicamente.

O espelho revelava para Beatriz as marcas deixadas por Trish em seu pescoço. Além da cabeça ainda doer pela batida com o chão. Sentada no braço do sofá observava Dante que vinha em sua direção; seu rosto ainda traduzia bem o momento que passaram minutos antes.

- Desculpe – falou finalmente, parando ao seu lado. – Eu realmente não imaginava que chegaria nesse ponto.

- Ela é um demônio, Dante. Eles não conhecem limite.

Dante suspirou cansado.

- Deve haver alguma explicação...

- Sim, existe: ela é um demônio. Simples assim. Ela quase me matou! Eu nem mesmo a conheço direito, mas ela quase me matou! – falou inconformada.

- Eu pensei que a conhecia! Maldição!

- Eu não sei se posso continuar aqui! – Beatriz falou finalmente o que se passava em sua cabeça. – Aquela mulher ainda está por aí.

Dito isso saiu, sendo seguida por Dante que dizia, logo atrás:

- Esse não é o jeito que decidimos as coisas! Ela não vai voltar aqui! Mesmo porque eu a expulsei, Beatriz! – a segurou pelo braço quando haviam alcançado o primeiro andar. – Você não _precisa_ ir embora.

- Não sei, Dante... Parece que esses demônios vivem me perseguindo – falou confusa, olhando para o vazio.

- Eles não vão te perseguir aqui. Eu prometo – a beijou levemente nos lábios – Eu vou descer. Preciso... _Pensar_.

Beatriz permaneceu sozinha no quarto de Dante, observando uma estante do lado oposto da cama. No meio de roupas jogadas, havia um pingente muito bonito, vermelho com a borda prateada; e que chamava a atenção de Beatriz. Tocou lentamente a jóia e observou o objeto, encantada com sua beleza, antes de decidir que precisava de um banho. Precisava tirar de seu corpo a sensação de ter sido atacada.

Minutos mais tarde, desceu e avistou Dante, pensativo e com olhar aflito, a observar o vazio. Beatriz parou ao lado de mesa de trabalho de Dante e viu o quadro de Eva caído na mesa. Pegou-o cuidadosamente e fitou a mulher no quadro, idêntica à Trish, mas com um olhar mais delicado, amoroso. A imagem parecia antiga, escurecida e Beatriz deduziu que aquela mulher deveria significar algo importante para Dante.

- Desculpe Dante, eu fui egoísta - disse finalmente, quebrando o silêncio. - Preocupada só com os meus problemas. Não percebi que você também deve estar sofrendo com isso. Afinal de contas, ela deveria significar alguma coisa.

Terminou a frase recolocando o quadro de volta à mesa.

- É... Eva era minha mãe e Trish só um demônio. Mas existe algo que eu não entendi ainda. Trish, talvez tenha um motivo; não que justifique o que ela fez – completou logo em seguida vendo o olhar de indignação de Beatriz.

- Tente esquecer isso por um tempo. Logo, as coisas vão se clarear.

Dante continuou fitando o vazio, até perceber que Beatriz havia se sentado em seu lado.

- Sabe... Eu acho que nada disso teria acontecido se não tivesse vindo para cá. Parece que sempre trago azar e, ainda por cima, não deveria ser um bom sinal ter encontrado você...

- Ei! Não diga besteira – Dante a interrompeu. – Não tem nada errado com você. Trish é um demônio, você é humana. Se existe algo fora do normal eu vou ser o primeiro a saber; afinal de contas, os problemas sempre aparecem na porta da minha casa.

- Obrigado, Dante. É que eu me sinto culpada de certa forma.

- Nem tente falar que acha melhor ir embora – voltou a falar em seu tom mais animado, tranqüilizando Beatriz. – Agora, nós precisamos dar um jeito nessa marca no seu pescoço.

- Eu pensei que não guardasse curativos humanos aqui – Beatriz falou cruzando os braços.

- E eu não guardo. Mas eu sei de uma coisa que vai te fazer bem melhor.

Dante se aproximou de Beatriz e a beijou suavemente no pescoço. Ela sorri para ele e diz ainda preocupada:

- E se existe algum demônio tentando confundir a minha cabeça e eu não estou sentindo?

- Nós vamos descobrir. Não se preocupe.

O prédio logo a frente de Trish crescia imponente na escuridão, mesmo com a tempestade que caia. Não tinha certeza alguma que aquele lugar poderia ajudá-la. Alias, ali era uma de suas únicas chances de entender melhor o que se passava, apesar de não acreditar muito que encontraria algo. Trish havia pensado muito e chegara à conclusão que os únicos locais que poderiam trazer respostas às suas dúvidas eram: a biblioteca ou algum templo na cidade que possuísse extensas coleções de livros - muitas proibidas de contato com o público, contudo esse não seria o maior problema para Trish.

Nenhum dos dois parecia ajudar muito, mas a curiosidade de Trish era tanta, para não falar: o _desespero_; que decidiu arriscar.

Uma vez dentro do amplo salão de mármore disse:

- Vamos ver que segredos esta biblioteca esconde.

A imensidão do lugar e falta de conhecimento de Trish em procurar aquele tipo de informação dificultaram sua busca. Depois de várias horas decidiu visitar a parte proibida ao grande público e somente conseguiu adentrar aquele local depois de utilizar seu lado demoníaco para confundir os guardas. Não que acreditasse que aquilo fosse durar muito ali.

Decidiu seguir seus instintos. Tudo aquilo começara com a morte da família na área rural da cidade e a criação de um possível portal. Tanto Dante quanto ela acreditavam que poderia ser obra de um poderoso demônio. Dante suspeitava da antiga adversária que quase o aprisionara no inferno: _Livia_. Qualquer informação útil sobre o que Trish conhecia ser a elite demoníaca poderia ajudar. Afinal de contas, ambos sabiam que aquilo era obra de um ser extremamente forte.

Se tivesse tido a idéia de procurar informações naquele lugar antes, talvez pudesse prevenir Dante de problemas. Mas era tarde demais para lamentações. Ambos falharam em acreditar que poderiam esperar mais tempo por notícias e, agora, ela estava sozinha para enfrentar quem quer que fosse o causador daquilo tudo.

Contudo, havia algo estranho. Algo nunca sentido por Trish antes. A presença demoníaca que a confundia e que a fonte parecia ser Beatriz. A chance de a mulher ser o demônio que perseguia era pequena, mesmo porque não conhecia demônios que pudessem disfarçar tão bem sua energia. Dante sentiria. Talvez, Trish refletiu, Beatriz fosse controlada, possuída. Esperava mais que nunca encontrar soluções ali, mesmo que não tivesse certeza por onde começar.

Não sabia quanto tempo havia passado, mas ainda encontrava-se estagnada no ponto de partida. As informações encontradas somente diziam o que já conhecia: informações pouco aprofundadas sobre a infame _elite_. Aliás, Trish encontrara diversos erros entre as páginas desgastadas dos livros.

Estava tão compenetrada com a leitura de tantos livros espalhados pelo chão que mal notara a presença de outra pessoa parada logo na entrada daquela sala.

Era uma jovem de cabelo muito branco amarrado num rabo-de-cavalo e olhos de azul claríssimo. Vestia uma jaqueta também branca com detalhes em laranja e uma calça de um cinza escuro. Ela observou atentamente a situação daquela sala antes de dizer com um tom irritado:

- O que um demônio como você está fazendo aqui?

Trish olhou na direção da porta, com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas, sem se sentir ameaça pela presença da jovem, e disse:

- Lendo.

- Isso é novidade para mim.

- Ou você é maluca ou extremamente confiante para falar com um demônio dessa forma – Trish deixou o livro que lia de lado e levantou-se.

- Você não respondeu à minha pergunta: O que está fazendo aqui? Os guardas não deixariam passar alguém como você.

- Exato. Não se preocupe, eu não os matei – caminhou na direção da jovem. – Mas você não é a única surpresa, eu mesma não esperava encontrar uma mestiça aqui.

A estranha continuou a fitando, sem demonstrar medo. Trish admirou essa reação da jovem.

Trish sorriu e disse:

- Estou procurando um livro em específico. Não pretendo criar problemas com você. Meu problema é bem maior que invadir uma biblioteca. Eu não faria isso se não fosse necessário – sussurrou a última frase.

- Um livro? Certo... – falou fitando a estante atrás de Trish e os diversos livros no chão.

- Algum problema nisso?

- Em você procurar um livro? Nenhum.

O bom senso pedia para a jovem sair, afinal de contas, saíra de casa desarmada. Mas a curiosidade a fazia continuar onde estava, à procura de mais respostas.

- Sobre o que é o livro? – perguntou repentinamente, voltando a encarar Trish.

A experiente mulher observou atentamente a jovem à sua frente, uma mestiça que parecia não se preocupar em estar na presença de um demônio e que teimava em permanecer ali, não sabia se por curiosidade ou extrema confiança. Decidiu dar crédito à jovem e responder aquela pergunta.

- A elite demoníaca – respondeu com um ar misterioso.

- E-elite? – perguntou sem esconder seu choque ao escutar as palavras de Trish.

A temida elite. Pouco era sabido sobre ela no mundo humano, mas era conhecido o suficiente para entender que aqueles demônios combinavam inteligência, violência e ambição da melhor forma possível. Trish entendia muito bem a força que aquelas palavras causavam na mestiça e esperava que seu juízo a fizesse sair dali, deixando Trish sozinha com seus problemas.

- Mas você deve saber tudo sobre eles! – a jovem falou curiosa e chocada ao mesmo tempo.

- Quem me dera... - Trish suspirou.

- Deixe-me ver se entendi. Você, _demônio_, quer procurar informações sobre a elite _demoníaca_? Isso só pode significar uma coisa: você está com problemas.

- Garota esperta – Trish falou sorrindo pela primeira vez.

- Você é estranha. Demônios preocupados assim... Não é de seu feitio.

- Sim. Eu estou com problemas. Agora, se você quiser me deixar sozinha eu agradeceria.

- Qual o problema com elite?

A garota simplesmente não parecia desistir, Trish pensou. Parecia alguém que conhecia.

- Um amigo meu está em apuros, suponho.

A jovem a fitou demoradamente e disse:

- Sozinha você não vai encontrar nada. Se você confiar em mim, talvez eu te ajude achar o que precisa.

Trish primeiramente a encarou, pensando na proposta da garota. Depois, percebendo que sozinha realmente as coisas poderiam ser mais difíceis e sem tempo para perder com leituras inúteis, resolveu aceitar a proposta.

- Certo. Um dos filhos de _Sparda _está com problemas.

- Sparda?! – a jovem falou chocada – Desculpe, eu só... Eu só não sabia que ele tinha filhos.

- São gêmeos – Trish explicou séria. – Então... A mestiça também admira Sparda?

- Claro que sim! – respondeu ofendida com a pergunta de Trish completando – Filhos de Sparda em problemas...

- Na verdade é apenas um que está com problemas agora.

- Certo – respirou profundamente. – Você me convenceu em te ajudar.

- Eu agradeço, mas talvez seja melhor...

- Sem "mas". Eu te disse que ajudaria se acreditasse em você. Não adianta nada ser um demônio senão conseguir encontrar o que precisa – piscou caminhando para a saída.

Trish suspirou e a seguiu dizendo:

- Está bem. Mas quando as coisas esquentarem demais você some! Certo?

- Na melhor parte! – a jovem reclamou. – Mas tudo bem, eu aceito.

Voltou-se novamente para Trish e com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto completou:

- Agora... Que tal você me seguir para te mostrar uma coisa, ehn?

- Eu realmente espero que isso me ajude – respondeu desconfiada.

- É o livro que você está procurando! – falou animada com a idéia de ajudar o descendente direito de Sparda.

Já fora da biblioteca, a jovem perguntou curiosa:

- Como posso chamar você?

- Trish. Meu nome é Trish. E você seria?

- Ametista.


	12. Cap XI Ajuda de um Autor Desconhecido

**CAPÍTULO XI – AJUDA DE UM AUTOR DESCONHECIDO**

- Bem, eu moro nesse bairro. Não que sejamos ricos... – Ametista disse parando na entrada do bairro luxurioso que Trish havia visitado há horas atrás.

- Isso é estranho... – Trish disse repleta de dúvidas ao chegar ao bairro de Ametista.

A jovem mestiça a olhou curiosa. Vendo isso Trish completou:

- Eu senti algo aqui mais cedo. Agora não sinto nada. É estranho isso... E mais estranho ainda que seja esse bairro que você mora.

- Coincidência?

- Eu não acredito. Deve haver uma ligação... Sempre existe.

Ametista a fitou por um tempo antes de dizer:

- Não vamos encontrar nada paradas aqui. E você vai me explicar melhor isso, também!

- Depois que você me mostrar o livro – Trish disse secamente.

Ametista concordou ainda curiosa com a cadeia de eventos, mas seguiu seu caminho sem falar mais nada. Esperaria a hora certa para atacá-la de perguntas.

Depois de alguns minutos de caminhada silenciosa alcançaram a casa onde Ametista morava. Mais uma mansão entre várias, Trish pensou desinteressada ao chegarem à entrada. Assim que a porta foi fechada, Trish virou-se para Ametista dizendo, sem disfarçar sua curiosidade:

- Então... Onde está o livro?

Ametista riu.

- Calminha aí. Eu vou buscar.

Dito isso saiu da sala na direção do andar superior. Trish acompanhou a jovem com os olhos até desaparecer por uma porta. Começou a caminhar pela sala enquanto aguardava a mestiça, parando para observar algumas fotografias expostas em um aparador. Duas fotos chamaram a atenção de Trish: em uma delas um casal sorria alegremente parados numa moto, o mar ao fundo da imagem. A jovem, Trish reconheceu ser Ametista, o rapaz deveria ser seu namorado. Na outra, uma mulher loira e bonita, com olhar maternal, era abraçada por uma criança sorridente de cabelos claríssimos. Trish sorriu diante a felicidade estampada nas fotos.

A mulher, então, escutou Ametista descer as escadas e ao olhar para a jovem percebeu que carregava um embrulho grande, coberto por um pedaço de veludo escarlate. Ao aproximar-se da mestiça, viu que o pano estava empoeirado e envelhecido. Ametista pediu para Trish se sentar no sofá e sentando-se ao seu lado colocou delicadamente o embrulho na mesa de centro. Dentro havia um livro antigo, provavelmente com séculos de existência; sua capa era preta e surrada sem qualquer tipo de nome. Trish olhava curiosa para o livro, até que Ametista decidiu começar a falar:

- Eu tenho meus contatos para conseguir materiais antigos e proibidos do arquivo da biblioteca. Muitos estão guardados a sete chaves, mas este aqui é o meu queridinho – Ametista sorriu orgulhosa, como se o livro fosse seu filho. – Meus pais adotivos financiaram aquela biblioteca por muitos anos. Nós acabamos tendo passe livre lá dentro.

- Nós? – Trish perguntou.

- Sim... – Ametista respondeu timidamente – Eu e meu namorado. Os pais de Zero é que foram responsáveis pela biblioteca.

Trish concordou com a cabeça dizendo:

- Certo... Voltando para o livro.

- Sim. Foi a única coisa útil e que parece real que encontrei durante anos de pesquisas sobre a elite. Eles são bem difíceis de serem estudados.

- Sim. São responsáveis em manter a ordem do inferno e funcionam como conselheiros e seguranças de Mundus também. É o que sei...

- Sim... Bom, o livro não vai muito além do...

- Por que esse interesse todo pela elite, Ametista? – Trish perguntou a interrompendo.

- Não me diga que não sabe??? Sparda era da elite! – respondeu inconformada com a pergunta de Trish.

- Oh... Claro. Você é realmente fã do Cavaleiro Negro, não é?

- Desde pequena. Ele não foi somente um líder. Ele provocou a mudança e isso nos deu esperança. Todos deveriam ter orgulho dele.

Trish notou um brilho nos olhos de Ametista e sorriu:

- Quem dera se todos pensassem assim.

- E agora você quer salvar um de seus filhos... Um gesto nobre.

- Certo. Primeiro o livro.

- Bem... Tudo começa aqui – Ametista abriu o livro cuidadosamente no capítulo chamado "_A Sanguinária Aliança_". O capítulo era acompanhado de um desenho desbotado representando a morte de um anjo por um demônio.

Ametista suspirou profundamente e começou a falar:

- Segundo o livro, os demônios lutaram contra anjos há milhares de anos e foram os demônios que ganharam essa batalha. Aparentemente ganharam por serem mais próximos da morte e terem maior conhecimento em batalhas.

- Não conta o fato de muitos terem sido anjos? – Trish perguntou ironicamente.

- Então você sabe a história? – Ametista perguntou sorrindo.

- A maior parte dos demônios sabe do ódio milenar entre as duas raças.

Sim... Bem, o livro fala que isso ajudou. De qualquer forma, eles não venceriam se os demônios não criassem uma espécie de Aliança entre os mais fortes e inteligentes de sua raça. Aí surge a elite, um corpo de demônios poderoso e cruel. Ao todo são onze, um grupo fechado escolhido a dedo pelo próprio Senhor do Submundo. Pra falar a verdade, eu acho que quem escreveu esse livro não sabia muito bem como aconteceu então ele dá uma exagerada. Tirando isso acho que o relato é verdadeiro.

- E quem escreveu esse livro?

- Um demônio. Sem nome, diga-se de passagem. Acompanhou Sparda quando ele decidiu trair seus companheiros. Mas ele não parece conhecer muito bem a elite ou alguma coisa foi apagada do livro.

- Duvido. Muitos não sabem o que se passa entre eles. Especialmente se ele for uma criação e não um nascido.

- Não sei. Não existe nada fora este livro que trate do autor. Ele só diz que era excluído de tudo que se passava e o próprio Sparda continuou calado sobre a elite mesmo quando já estavam aqui.

- Definitivamente foi uma criação. Deve ter sido feito para a guerra. Ele nunca entenderia o todo. Na guerra ele teve contato com Sparda, mas duvido que tenha sabido mais. O próprio Sparda teria receio em conversar sobre algo mais aprofundado. Mesmo sendo demônios, eles nunca seriam iguais.

- Entendo... Não sabia disso. Você é uma criação?

Trish concordou coma cabeça. Ametista a observou atentamente antes de continuar.

- Ele identificou alguns. É aí que eu começo a acreditar que ele não sabia muita coisa. As informações são escassas – Ametista virou as páginas do pesado livro até chegar ao capítulo intitulado como "_Bestas_". – Ele identificou quatro, incluindo Sparda.

- Isso pode ajudar... – Trish apontou para uma gravura representando Sparda. – É uma gravura para cada demônio?

- Sim. Uma representação mais ou menos fiel de cada um que ele conheceu pessoalmente. Ele afirma que nenhum demônio da elite habitou a Terra, exceto Sparda. E ele diz que escutou isso da boca do próprio.

- Para habitar ele pode até estar certo, mas para brincar aí eu já não tenho certeza – Trish se lembrou de Beatriz, da família morta e da presença que sentia naquela área. Um assunto que gostaria de tratar com Ametista com mais calma.

- Enfim... Para Sparda ele dedicou um capítulo especial e tratou de colocá-lo como primeiro. O resto segue ordem alfabética... A história de Sparda não é muito diferente da que você obviamente conhece, posso passar para o próximo?

Trish concordou curiosa. Ametista virou mais dezenas de páginas até chegar ao próximo demônio. Dizia: _Accalia_. Uma figura deprimente de uma mulher com o rosto coberto, como se estivesse com vergonha, ilustrava o capítulo.

- Essa história é triste... – Ametista começou. – O autor quase não sabe sobre Accalia. Sabe seu nome porque sua história ficou conhecida entre os demônios inferiores. Ela tentou viver entre os humanos na primeira guerra, antes de Sparda decidir trair seus iguais, e em vez da morte foi castigada. Não há nada a respeito dela, somente que foi uma criação de Mundus. Uma criação que deu errado.

- Então eu não fui a primeira? – Trish sorriu pesarosamente.

- Ela deve ter sofrido.

- Provavelmente ainda está.

- Se ela tivesse esperado por Sparda... – Ametista ficou parada olhando a figura até que voltou a dizer – Enfim, mais nada sobre ela. Eu disse que ele não sabia muita coisa. O próximo é interessante... Esse aqui faz jus a história de que demônios e anjos vêm da mesma linhagem. Uma criação também. Em forma de anjo.

- _Hati_ – Trish completou olhando a figura supostamente celeste. Grandes asas e olhar angelical. – E quando você acha que Mundus já chegou ao seu limite...

Ametista continuou:

- Uma das criações mais antigas de Mundus. "_Anjos capturados serviam ao mestre como experimentos. Trancados e gritando eles davam o material necessário para a criação de um semelhante. Um semelhante muito mais macabro_" – Ametista terminou de ler um trecho do livro.

- Como ele pôde saber disso? Esse tipo de informação deveria ser restrita.

- Talvez Sparda disse...

- Ele deve ter conhecido esse demônio. Ele deveria estar lá ao lado de Sparda lutando contra os humanos! – Trish interrompeu Ametista sem esconder seu ódio ao pensar em criaturas tão vis e desconhecidas.

- Bem... Por último, mas não menos importante está um demônio que parece ter despertado a curiosidade do autor infernal. Nas palavras do mesmo "_A favorita de Mundus, ocupou o lugar, juntamente com Sparda, de comandante das tropas infernais. Temida por seus iguais; eu mesmo fui capaz de ver pessoalmente em inúmeras vezes o poder deste ser! Os demônios a conhecem somente como Livia_."

Trish olhou atentamente o retrato quase real de uma mulher atraente de olhar arrogante vestida com roupas de batalhas. Atrás dela inúmeros demônios e ao seu lado a figura imponente de Sparda.

- Segundo o livro, ela sempre foi uma figura de extremo poder dentro dos círculos infernais. Pertencente ao grupo milenar de demônios, os mais difíceis de serem derrotados. Aqui diz que nenhum demônio jamais ousou enfrentá-la pessoalmente. Exceto Sparda.

- Não duvido disso – Trish falou ironicamente.

- Bom, o autor parece saber bastante sobre ela... Talvez por ser uma inimiga à altura de Sparda. Ele diz que _"... até hoje Livia possui a marca do último combate contra Sparda. E ouso dizer que ela não teria boas lembranças ao encontrar a antiga arma do Cavaleiro Negro_."

- Provavelmente Sparda lhe contou isso. Ou ele presenciou a cena. Mulherzinha difícil! – Trish sorriu sarcasticamente.

- Acho que você vai gostar disso aqui! Eu, particularmente, amei. É a única da lista que ele conheceu seus poderes. Escute isso aqui "_É capaz de apagar sua energia demoníaca e não ser sentida por mestiços ou demônios, ou seja, pode passar por uma humana, sem causar desconfiança. Tática que usa ao precisar entrar em locais sem ter sua presença descoberta. Não tenho conhecimento se possui outros poderes, foi tudo que o grande mestre Sparda me.._."

- Espere um pouco! – Trish falou pegando o livro desesperada. – Eu não acredito no que estou lendo!!!

Ametista olhou assustada com a reação da mulher e disse:

- Algum problema?

- Estão apenas começando! – Trish encarou Ametista de forma ameaçadora. – Lembra que eu disse que um dos filhos de Sparda estava com problemas?

Ametista meramente concordou com a cabeça, um pouco confusa com o acesso de raiva de Trish.

- O problema dele é esta _vaca_! – Trish virou o livro na direção de Ametista e apontou para a figura imponente de Livia.

* * *

Trish descobre a complicada verdade (6)

Review são bem-vindos!


	13. Capítulo XII Passeio Noturno

**CAPÍTULO XII – PASSEIO NOTURNO**

Trish contou tudo que sabia para Ametista, que a cada palavra ficava cada vez mais preocupada com o filho de Sparda, mesmo sem o conhecer. Agora ela entendia o motivo daquela mulher na sua frente. Realmente, ela não era como os demais demônios...

- E você pretende alertá-lo como? – Ametista perguntou curiosa.

- Eu não sei ainda... Eu não posso confrontá-la diretamente. Não seria párea... Mas ela PRECISA ser impedida de terminar o que veio fazer aqui.

Houve um minuto de silêncio, quebrado por Ametista pensando alto:

- Me pergunto o porquê de não ter feito ainda.

Trish a encarou com as sobrancelhas erguidas. Ametista percebeu seu olhar e completou:

- Será que algo a está impedindo de acabar seu plano?

- Eu não sei... As coisas estão começando a fazer sentindo, como a presença que eu tenho sentido e também essa Livia, mas mesmo assim confesso que estou confusa.

- Que presença? – Ametista perguntou rapidamente.

- Oh... Na verdade, eu gostaria de tratar este assunto com você. Lembre-se que disse que já senti uma presença demoníaca neste bairro mais cedo?

- Você disse que não era coincidência. O que quer dizer com isso? Qual é a ligação com a elite?

- Alguma. Demônios não ficam sem se revelarem por muito tempo, não é de nosso feitio. Talvez essa presença esteja atrás de você.

Ametista ficou um bom tempo fitando Trish, com um olhar preocupante.

- Só porque sou uma mestiça, certo? – seu tom de voz foi desafiador.

- Sim, também. Olhe só, as coisas estão um pouco estranhas ao meu redor e não acho que seja só por causa de Dante. Eu sinto isso, mas não consigo explicar bem o motivo. Eu só acho que você tem algo a ver com tudo isso! E se existir mais de um demônio da elite?

- E por que ele iria querer algo comigo???

- Não sei. Mas por que aqui? Se ele estivesse interessado em Dante ele estaria ajudando a Beatriz e não aqui do outro lado da cidade! Pense bem, Ametista! Você não está aqui por coincidência!

Ametista sacudiu a cabeça ainda descrente dizendo:

- Eu não sei... É meio insano isso. Vamos nos concentrar no que temos de _real_.

Trish sorriu pesarosamente, mas antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa, foi interrompida por um barulho na porta. Ametista perguntou rapidamente:

- Você faz o quê?

- Caço demônios... – Trish respondeu intrigada com a pergunta repentina.

- Certo. Então fica aí. Eu já venho.

Depois de pouco mais de um minuto Ametista retornou com um jovem da sua idade. Trish parou de observar o livro demoníaco para observar a chegada do estranho: era mais alto que Ametista, cabelos escuros e bagunçados e olhos esverdeados; usava jaqueta e jeans que estavam molhados pela chuva que caía lá fora. Deveria ser o namorado da garota, pensou. Pelo olhar desconfiado do rapaz, parecia não estar muito satisfeito ao ver a mulher ali. Trish esperava que Ametista não tivesse contado que era um demônio.

- Temos visitas – Trish escutou Ametista falar para o rapaz.

Ele continuou calado descendo até a sala. Ametista continuou:

- Eu a encontrei na biblioteca hoje.

- Trish... Este é o Zero.

Trish levantou-se e sorriu para o jovem. Zero a encarou por algum tempo antes de estender sua mão e cumprimentá-la. Aparentemente, tudo parecia bem. Se o garoto soubesse que era um demônio provavelmente não estaria a cumprimentando, Trish pensou.

- Ela caça demônios – Ametista disse com um sorriso nos lábios. – Não é, Trish?

- Sim. Não tenho muita prática, mas faço o que posso. E sinto muito em atrapalhar vocês, mas Ametista foi gentil em oferecer ajuda – Trish apressa-se a dizer.

Sei, gentil... – Zero encarou a namorada desconfiado. – Minha surpresa foi pro espaço! Uma hora é Sparda, outra uma caçadora de demônios de sei lá aonde... – o rapaz suspirou caminhando até as escadas para o andar superior – Falta você trazer um demônio para casa, preciosa! – falou irritado já subindo os degraus.

Trish a olhou imóvel. Realmente, o rapaz não sabia quem era ela. Depois que Zero desapareceu, Trish disse chateada:

- Não queria te trazer problemas.

- Não vai. É só não falar que você é o que _é_. Ah, e também...

- Os filhos de Sparda. Eu sei – Trish complementou.

- Ótimo! Se você fingir ser uma humana como está fazendo ele vai parar de desconfiar que exista um demônio por perto. Enfim, você pode esperar um pouco aqui embaixo? Eu vou subir e dizer que vamos sair um pouquinho.

- Nós vamos?

- Lógico. Eu quero saber com o que estamos brigando.

- Eu ainda não sei se vou colocar você no meio disso – Trish disse franzido a testa.

- Pensei que já tivéssemos decidido isso – Ametista cruzou os braços.

Trish suspirou e disse:

- Não tem como você desistir desta idéia?

- Não. Não tem _mesmo_. E tem mais, até encontrarmos uma solução pra isso tudo, você vai ficar aqui em casa como convidada – Ametista sorriu virando-se na direção das escadas. Trish ameaçou dizer que não era preciso toda aquela preocupação e que poderia ficar sozinha, mas percebeu que a jovem parecia muito com o mestiço que havia deixado sozinho com o inimigo e que não adiantaria discutir com sua teimosia.

Quando Ametista retornou, viu Trish relendo o livro atenciosamente, talvez procurando por alguma pista que pudesse ter passado despercebida.

- Sabe... Você não vai encontrar muita coisa aí que possa ajudá-la.

Trish olhou para a jovem que carregava um tipo de foice prateada. Suspirou cansada fechando o livro e disse:

- É, você deve ter razão. Não tem nada aqui para me ajudar. Ametista, você não precisa levar isto – apontou para a arma na mão da mestiça.

- Por que não? Pensei que fossemos encontrar um demônio.

- E vamos. Mas eu quero tentar de um a forma pacífica. Além do mais, se for realmente essa tal de Livia, ela vai conseguir manipulá-lo, por ser um demônio poderoso. Eu só quero ter certeza! Lutar mesmo não será hoje.

- Você quer esperar por quê?

- Por que não sabemos como lutar com esta coisa. Preciso pensar em algo. Aliás, _nós_ precisamos pensar em algo – Trish suspirou. – Vamos? Não esqueça de pegar o livro.

Ametista concordou com a cabeça e juntas saíram pela porta da frente.

Já era noite e chovia muito lá fora o que dificultava a visão até mesmo de Trish que reclamava ao caminhar com Ametista. A sensação de peso no ar desapareceu ao caminharem para longe do bairro da mestiça.

- Onde o filho de Sparda mora?

- Dante? _Devil May Cry_.

- A loja? Ele mora naquela loja com letreiro escandaloso?

- Sim. Dante é bem sutil... – Trish riu.

- Aposto que sim. Como você o conheceu?

- Longa história. Acho que foi destino... – Trish suspirou. – Dante é uma pessoa boa. Ele não pode sofrer mais.

- Mais? – a jovem perguntou curiosa.

- Sim. Ele não fala, mas eu sei o que sente desde que o irmão desapareceu.

- O que aconteceu com o outro?

- Vergil era diferente. Eu não o conheçi muito, mas Dante sempre lutou contra demônios e negou sua origem, mas Vergil queria ter tanto poder quanto seu pai e para isso sacrificaria seu lado humano.

- Tornando-se um demônio?

- Sim. Ou algo parecido com isso. De qualquer forma, nunca vamos saber direito o que aconteceu com Vergil. Ele caiu no mundo demoníaco e, bem, supostamente morreu antes que pudesse explicar tudo direito.

- Eu imagino como deve ter sido ruim para Dante, e para Vergil também. Sofrer nas mãos da elite...

- E agora eles querem levar Dante. Isso eu não vou permitir. Mundus se sente ameaçado por ele e se conseguir o que quer, não terá mais impedimentos para chegar ao mundo humano. Será o caos do passado de volta; e duvido que tenha um novo Sparda para nos ajudar.

Ametista concordou com a cabeça. Ela sabia o que poderia acontecer se falhassem. E isso ela não permitiria, não enquanto estivesse viva.

- Há quanto tempo você desconfia dessa mulher?

- Assim que a encontrei, ou seja, _hoje_. Ela não vai demorar muito pra fazer o que precisa. Só não sei por que está esperando...

- Nós vamos descobrir.

Depois de uma longa caminhada chegaram ao quarteirão da loja _Devil May Cry._ Trish segurou Ametista pelo ombro dizendo:

- Você trouxe o livro, certo? Escute bem, Ametista – Trish virou-se na sua direção com um olhar preocupado, quase materno. – Não tente fazer nada lá dentro. Não sabemos qual o limite do poder dessa Beatriz. Além do mais, precisamos comprovar que ela é de fato Livia. O que vai ser difícil...

- Bom, Dante quando olhar esse livro vai acordar! – Ametista disse.

- Duvido... Bem, vamos – Trish disse rapidamente começando a caminhar na direção da loja, mas depois de dar dois passos parou abruptamente olhando curiosamente para Ametista.

- Não. Nós não vamos. Você vai sozinha. Eles não te conhecem.

- E você? – Ametista perguntou levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

- Eu entro mais tarde. Vamos ver como eles vão tratar uma estranha. Além do mais, eles devem ter sentido uma presença demoníaca por perto, e bem provável que a Beatriz esteja fingindo que está com medo. Dante vai desconfiar que seja eu... Mas se você entrar como uma pessoa pedindo ajuda, podemos ganhar tempo.

- Você quer que eu faça o quê?

- Veja com seus próprios olhos... Não se preocupe, eu estou logo aqui – Trish pisca pegando o livro empacotado das mãos de Ametista. – Boa sorte.

Ametista sai decidida na direção da entrada de _Devil May Cry_ sem olhar novamente para trás. Trish parou longe o suficiente da entrada ansiosa por novidades, mas por enquanto não havia nada que pudesse ser feito.

Ela se surpreende ao perceber que a porta estava aberta, entrando cautelosamente. Estava escuro e parecia deserto, sendo a fraca luz noturna a única coisa que iluminava o ambiente. Notou o barulho do som agitado não muito longe dali e perguntou-se se alguém estaria naquela casa. Ao escutar barulho de passos percebeu que alguém sentira sua presença, já que não fizera barulho algum ao entrar.

- Não é muito inteligente de sua parte entrar numa loja que caça demônios desta forma – ouviu uma voz feminina dizer ao longe.

- A porta estava aberta. E não tenho nada a esconder.

- O que deseja? – perguntou arrogantemente.

Percebeu que a sombra feminina se aproximava. Ficou mais atenta, mas logo as luzes foram acesas. Na sua frente estava uma mulher muito bonita de cabelos escuros amarrados num rabo-de-cavalo e trajando um vestido preto de cetim. Fitou demoradamente Ametista que não se intimidou.

- Preciso falar com Dante, ele está?

- Depende de quem procura. O que você quer com ele?

- Infelizmente é um assunto que posso tratar somente com Dante – sorriu irritando a mulher à sua frente.

- Você fala comigo _primeiro_ – ela disse se aproximando lentamente.

- Certo... Estou tendo problemas com demônios. _Grandes_ problemas. Alto nível, entende?

Ela sorriu afetadamente, como se tudo aquilo fosse uma grande piada.

- Você pode ir agora, _mestiça_.

Ametista a encarou surpresa por nem mesmo disfarçar sua presença em sua frente. Ela poderia realmente enganar um humano, mas sua áurea era forte e poderosa. Foi o que Ametista havia sentido, e agora confirmado com a frase da suposta Beatriz.

Antes que pudesse discutir com ela, foi pega com violência pelo braço e levada até a porta da entrada. Ametista gritou se debatendo, mas ela era bem mais forte. Pelo menos não tentou matá-la. Já com a porta semi-aberta disse à jovem:

- Você não tem nem metade de seu pai no seu sangue.

Ametista a encarou chocada com aquela frase e gritou:

- O que você sabe sobre ele?

Ela poderia jurar que viu as feições da mulher mudar por alguns segundos, mas logo em seguida voltou a se tornar Beatriz. Ela sorriu soltando a jovem já na rua:

- Parece que eu falei demais – riu sarcasticamente.

Ametista não ficou com medo da presença e disse:

- Acho bom você me explicar isso!

Beatriz sorriu para ela prazerosamente, mas seu olhar foi atraído para algo atrás da jovem. Ametista olhou para trás, na direção onde Beatriz fitava, e viu Trish parada a poucos metros de si. Ela também sorria e não aparentava estar temendo a presença demoníaca.

- Como você se atreve a vir aqui? – Beatriz perguntou irritada.

- Como se você não soubesse que eu estava aqui, demônio! Você pode enganar Dante, mas seu poder não tem efeito sobre mim!

- Demônio, eu? E o que você é? Humana? – perguntou com deboche.

Trish caminhou até a porta e antes que a mulher pudesse fechá-la, abriu-a com violência, fazendo Beatriz pular para trás. Ametista entrou logo em seguida, chocada com a reação da colega.

- ACHO MELHOR VOCÊ TER, POR QUE HOJE VOCÊ VOLTA PRO INFERNO, _LIVIA_ – Trish gritou indo na direção de Beatriz.


	14. Capítulo XIII Uma Difícil Decisão

**CAPÍTULO XIII – UMA DIFÍCIL DECISÃO**

Ela não sabia ao certo o que era, mas havia algo que a impediu de alcançar Beatriz. Trish parou repentinamente e encarou a mulher que sorria de forma zombeteira.

- O que você acabou de fazer? – Trish perguntou transtornada.

Beatriz parou de sorrir e continuou a encarando. Foi quando Trish percebeu, pelo toque de Ametista em seu braço, que Dante havia aparecido no fundo da sala e vinha na direção de ambas as mulheres, com um olhar enfurecido. Ele olhou primeiramente para Trish e a jovem, e depois para Beatriz que agora caminhava até ele com olhar de preocupação.

- Eu realmente espero que você tenha um bom motivo para aparecer aqui depois de tudo o que aconteceu – Dante falou irritado.

Trish ainda olhava Beatriz que parecia uma simples humana quando falou:

- Você sabe por que eu vim aqui.

- Quem é esta? – Dante meramente perguntou encarando Ametista.

- Uma amiga.

- Ela não é humana – Dante falou levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

- Acho que aqui não há nenhum humano, Dante.

- Como eu disse, Trish, espero que você tenha um bom motivo para vir aqui. Eu estou esperando alguma explicação para tanta ameaça – Dante caminhou na direção de Trish, deixando Beatriz sozinha.

- Certo... – Trish suspirou e pegou o livro de dentro do embrulho. Dante apenas fitava curioso enquanto a mulher abria cuidadosamente o livro na página desejada.

- Veja com seus próprios olhos, Dante.

Entregou o livro para o caçador que se sentou no sofá com um olhar curioso. Ele leu o texto atentamente antes de olhar a imagem representando seu pai e Livia. Suspirou profundamente e disse com um olhar sério:

- É apenas um livro.

Ametista que até então permanecera calada disse dirigindo-se ao mestiço:

- Não me parece que é apenas um livro pelo seu olhar. Parece bem fiel ao seu pai.

- Não diga sobre o que não sabe – Dante colocou o livro de seu lado e levantou-se de forma ameaçadora, mas Ametista não parecia intimidada.

- Essa humana se parece muito com a mulher na figura, não acha?

- Quem é você, afinal de contas? Você nem estava aqui quando tudo aconteceu!!! – Dante falou irritado apontando o dedo para Ametista.

- Ela sabe muito bem que ela não é quem finge ser – Trish se dirigiu até Dante, antes que Ametista falasse algo.

- Dante, você sabe que é verdade! Acorde desse pesadelo! – Trish gritou para o amigo. – Ela está controlando você!!!

- E você realmente quer que ele acredite em algo assim? Você é quem sempre quis controlá-lo! Demônio... – Beatriz disse para Trish surgindo do lado de Dante. Ela colocou a mão no braço de Dante e sussurrou:

- Ela foi criada pro Mundus apenas para enfraquecê-lo. Não se esqueça que ela sempre será um demônio e que não há alma humana neste corpo.

Dante olhou para Beatriz por alguns segundos.

- O grande filho de Sparda não pode ser manipulado por um simples demônio. Prove que você carrega seu sangue, assim como seu irmão provou.

Dante suspirou profundamente antes de retirar Rebellion de suas costas.

- Espero que você tenha vindo aqui com mais do que um livro – apontou a espada na direção do pescoço da amiga.

Trish o olhou ainda tentando digerir o fato de Dante estar apontando Rebellion em sua direção.

- Dante, não faça isso. É o que ela quer.

- Eu sabia que precisava ter pegado a minha foice – Ametista reclamou procurando pela sala algo que pudesse servir como arma.

- Ela é apenas um demônio, Dante – Beatriz falou novamente.

Dante fechou os olhos momentaneamente, lutando contra o que era pedido, mas que mal Beatriz poderia ter feito? Ela era apenas uma humana e Trish havia sido criada para destruí-lo. Apesar de sua aliada, talvez seu instinto tivesse falado mais alto; afinal de contas, como Beatriz havia dito, ela era apenas um demônio.

Ametista olhou de Dante para Beatriz e antes que pudesse ver Trish ser ferida pela espada do caçador, empurrou a mulher para o lado e correu na direção da mesa de trabalho de Dante; atrás dela havia duas espadas curvas em forma de serras expostas na parede, uma de cor vermelha e a outra azulada. Ametista pulou na direção das espadas pegando ambas rapidamente.

Dante olhou para Ametista e Trish, que estava longe o suficiente de algum golpe de Dante, e disse:

- Garota! O que você pensa que vai fazer com estas espadas?

- Parece que está em desvantagem, Dante.

Ele riu do atrevimento da jovem e foi em sua direção. Ametista jogou a espada de cor avermelhada para Trish que a pegou com agilidade enquanto esperava por algum ataque de Dante. Ele parou no meio do caminho e disse:

- Não vou cair no seu truque, garota.

Virou-se de costas e foi na direção de Trish novamente.

- Beatriz, acho melhor você sair daqui – Dante piscou para a companheira que começou a caminhar na direção de Ametista. Ela parou na metade do caminho e sorriu para a jovem.

Não era possível que ela lutaria como um demônio na presença de Dante, Ametista pensou chocada. Ela aproveitaria o fato de Dante estar ocupado com Trish e também o controle que possuía sobre ele para atacá-la.

- Que atrevimento! – falou para Beatriz, descendo da mesa em que estava.

- Não quero lutar com você, afinal de contas, eu sou uma mera humana – falou ironicamente para a mestiça.

Dante, entretanto, parecia pronto para matar Trish que, pelo menos agora, estava armada também. Mesmo sendo um demônio, ela sabia que o filho de Sparda era mais forte que ela e que devido ao controle exercido por Beatriz, provavelmente ele estaria mais violento.

- Dante! Eu nunca o machucaria. Nunca.

- Não tenho tanta certeza – Dante falou apontando a espada em sua direção.

- Ela não é humana. Você leu e sabe que é verdade! Só precisa se livrar deste controle!

- Você não sabe nada, Trish. E não pense que Agni a ajudará – Dante disse apontando para a espada da mulher.

- Eu não quero matá-lo Dante, mas o impedirei de cometer qualquer estupidez.

Trish se defendeu do ataque de Dante e pulou em sua direção contrária com agilidade. Dante esboçou um sorriso dizendo:

- Você pode morrer hoje, Trish.

- Tente.

Aproveitando-se do fato de Trish estar usando apenas uma das espadas vivas, que apenas seriam totalmente controladas por Dante, correu em sua direção acertando Trish com Rebellion. Mesmo conseguindo se safar do ataque mortal de Dante, Trish foi ferida no peito. Ela olhou a ferida superficial e disse sorrindo carinhosamente:

- Eu irei perdoá-lo no final de tudo. Afinal de contas, não é você que está fazendo isto, Dante.

Ametista olhou para Dante e Trish enquanto tentava entender qual era a estratégia daquela mulher. Beatriz então disse:

- Você não terá total controle sobre esta espada.

- É? E como você saberia disto, _humana_? – Ametista perguntou ironicamente.

- Por que ela não é uma mera espada. Agni e Rundra já escolheram à quem irão servir. E este alguém não é você.

Ametista ficou muda olhando Beatriz, até que disse:

- Por que não diz logo que é Livia e termina com tudo?

- Estou observando as coisas. Você deveria saber que ataques prematuros não levam a nada.

- Então você afirma que é Livia? Um demônio mandado aqui pra destruir com o que sobra do sangue de Sparda – Ametista falou notando ao longe que Dante estava no controle da situação. A qualquer momento Trish poderia sair ferida dali.

- Por que não pergunta ao seu pai? – ela sorriu prazerosamente passando a unha com violência no decote do vestido, cortando sua pele. Ametista viu o sangue escorrer com olhar chocado antes de escutar alguém a chamando.

O mestiço parou abruptamente e fitando demoradamente a mulher idêntica à sua mãe disse fracamente:

- Vá. Suma daqui, antes que eu faça qualquer coisa que possa me arrepender.

- Dante?

- Apenas vá. Eu não tenho coragem de fazer isto – Dante saiu da direção de Trish com o rosto coberto pelas suas mãos.

Trish o olhou assustada com a reação do mestiço. Será que ele ainda poderia controlar suas ações?

- Ametista! Vamos! – Trish falou finalmente com lágrimas nos olhos.

A jovem desceu os degraus, encarando mais uma vez a mulher chamada de Beatriz, sem entender muito tudo que acabara de acontecer. Ao se aproximar de Trish, viu a mulher jogar a espada ao chão e copiou se gesto ainda desconfiada de toda a cena. Era impressão sua ou Dante estava envergonhado?

Ametista ameaçou abrir sua boca, mas foi censurada pelo olhar de Trish que já estava na porta da loja. Percebendo que não havia mais nada ali seguiu a mulher, desanimada.

Elas já estavam longe o suficiente da loja quando Ametista falou timidamente:

- O que foi aquilo?

- Significa que Dante ainda pode ser salvo – sorriu esperançosa para Ametista.

- Espero que não estejamos sem tempo.

- Eu não vou desistir, mas Ametista... Você não precisa me acompanhar daqui pra frente. Pode ser mortal e você não precisa se sacrificar por alguém que nem conhece.

- Não diga isto – Ametista parou de caminhar com um olhar de repreensão – Eu vou estar em casa quando você precisar, Trish. Estamos juntas nisto. Não é só por uma pessoa que não conheço. É por milhares – Ametista sorriu para Trish antes de voltar a caminhar em direção à sua casa.

Ela sabia que Trish não a acompanharia, mas respeitaria aquele momento da colega. Ela deveria estar sofrendo mais do que aparentava.

- Bem, você sabe onde me encontrar. E Trish, eu vou pensar em algo... – Ametista falou já longe para Trish.

- Eu sei que você vai.

Trish suspirou cansada antes de voltar a caminhar pelas ruas desertas e escuras, pensando quando aquele pesadelo iria terminar.

Dante continuou imóvel, mesmo quando ouviu o barulho da porta sendo fechada atrás de si. Ao ouvir passos vindo na sua direção abriu os olhos e deparou-se com Beatriz que aparentava estar machucada e com um olhar preocupado.

- O que aconteceu com você? Aquela garota... – Dante perguntou irritado. – Eu sabia que não deveria ter te deixado sozinha! Mas eu precisava enfrentar Trish.

- Não se preocupe, Dante. Foi só um probleminha. Nada comparado ao que você teve, naturalmente.

Dante suspirou cansado e sentou-se no sofá. Beatriz o seguiu, mas em vez d sentar-se do seu lado, ajoelhou-se na sua frente.

- Você deveria descansar. Este dia foi péssimo para todos nós. E, além do mais, duvido que Trish vá cumprir sua promessa. Você deveria ter feito o que pedi, Dante.

- Eu não consegui...

- Tudo bem. Não podemos deixar escapar a próxima oportunidade.

- Você acha que ela vai voltar?

- Claro que vai. Eles não desistem tão rápido – Beatriz falou olhando diretamente nos olhos de Dante. – Mas agora, você precisa descansar.

Beatriz levantou-se e caminhou na direção da porta para o primeiro andar. Dante também se levantou segurando sua espada Rebellion; parecia arrasado com tudo o que havia acontecido. Antes de acompanhar Beatriz ele fitou seu escritório destruído e pegou o livro de cima do sofá.

Ao alcançar a mulher, ela disse:

- E o livro?

- Eu vou guardar. Quero ler mais sobre ele.

- Claro – Beatriz sorriu de forma afetada.

Dante começou a caminhar pelo corredor, mas parou na metade do caminho.

- Você não vem?

- Pode subir. Eu vou ficar aqui um baixo um pouco mais.

Dante concordou sem hesitar; seu olhar parecia distante. Beatriz esperou que ele desaparecesse e caminhou até a sala novamente. Começou a caminhar em círculos, sem precisar mais fingir que estava tudo bem, por que apesar de ter tudo sobre controle, havia algo que não estava planejado. E ela precisava resolver aquele problema antes que ele atrapalhasse seus planos.

Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos falando algo em voz baixa, como uma espécie de mantra, antes de caminhar até a saída de _Devil May Cry_.

Aurus despertou com o leve roçar de cabelos no seu peito nu. Abriu os olhos e com destreza, aproveitando-se do escuro, pegou uma faca curva que guardava no bolso da calça. Tentou golpear seu oponente, sabendo que sua visão não seria prejudicada pelo escuro, mas sua mão parou no ar, segurada pelos dedos ágeis e finos de uma mulher. Olhou para seu lado e viu sentada na cama, a poucos centímetros, Livia que sorria maliciosamente ao tirar a faca de suas mãos.

- Atacando pessoas durante a noite, Aurus. Você já foi mais rápido que isso. Por um momento eu pensei em deixar você me atacar, mas depois... – Livia jogou a faca longe dele e rapidamente colocou-se sobre ele.

- Você realmente deve ter usado toda sua força para passar despercebida por mim no meu próprio quarto – Aurus sorriu sarcasticamente enquanto via Livia segurar suas mãos com força.

- Não muito. Você anda fraco.

- O que você quer?Não está divertido o suficiente com o mestiço, é?

Livia riu do comentário de Aurus e disse:

- Eu pensei que você resistiria mais. Não é mais engraçado desse jeito.

- Não vou cair mais nos seus truques.

- Aurus, você continua sendo um péssimo mentiroso.

Ele meramente a fitou. Se ela queria descontrolá-lo não conseguiria, pensou. Livia, contudo, sem perder o sorriso vitorioso disse em tom brincadeira:

- Sabe quem eu vi hoje... Sua filha.

Aurus tentou se controlar, mas Livia sentiu que ele havia ficado tenso.

- Eu realmente quis matá-la, especialmente ao me lembrar que você já deveria ter feito isso há muito mais tempo, mas então me lembrei que você prometeu a Mundus destruí-la e achei melhor esperar pelo espetáculo. Você deveria me agradecer por ter sido compreensível assim, não é uma de minhas qualidades.

- O que você fez com ela? – Aurus perguntou fingindo não se preocupar.

- Nada, _por enquanto_. O mais engraçado, é que eu pensei que por ser filha de alguém como você ela seria mais... Interessante. Mas estava enganada. Ela é tão patética quanto à mãe.

Livia esperava provocar Aurus o suficiente com aquela frase e foi isso que aconteceu. Com violência ele se levanta a jogando no chão. Ele pula na sua direção e segura seu pescoço com força.

- Agora sim, parece mais com você. Você sabe que não está realmente me machucando, não é? – Livia falou do chão.

- Livia, estou cansado de suas brincadeiras. Não sou mais quem você conheceu, então não adianta que não vou cair nos seus truques.

- Mas você quer... – ela disse segurando com mais força a mão de Aurus no seu pescoço – Você quer ter o controle das coisas ao seu redor, como você tinha antigamente. – Passou os dedos dos pés levemente por entre as pernas do demônio.

- Você não sabe o que eu quero.

- Claro que eu sei. Não se esqueça que você só se tornou o que é por minha causa.

Aurus soltou o pescoço lentamente de Livia, que levantou com elegância do chão e sentou-se novamente na cama.

- Você não vai me atingir através de minha filha, mesmo porque ela não significa nada para mim.

- Não parece para mim. Por que você não...

- Eu não a matei antes exatamente para irritá-la! VOCÊ NÃO VÊ, LIVIA? Cansei de ver você no controle das coisas. Alguém precisa para isto! – Aurus gritou para a mulher que continuava com o rosto impasse.

- Parece que deu errado seu plano. De qualquer forma, - Livia disse caminhando até a janela aberta – não deixe a mestiça solta por muito tempo perto de mim, talvez eu deixe de guardá-la para você.

Aurus riu pela primeira vez, fazendo Livia encará-lo curiosa.

- Eu sei por que você a odeia tanto. Não é só por ser uma mestiça, mas por que ela lembra tanto a humana... Você não pôde suportar ter sido traída por uma humana e agora o fantasma do passado veio te assombrar.

Por alguns segundos Livia olhou para o chão com um olhar distante, mas logo depois disse com ar misterioso:

- Pena que o fantasma vai desaparecer logo...

Aurus somente teve tempo de vê-la desaparecer rapidamente, antes de poder falar qualquer coisa. Livia sempre conseguia terminar uma discussão com uma facada no peito do adversário, e foi com este sentimento que Aurus sentou na cama pensativo. Até então sabia que Livia iria provocá-lo lembrando de Ametista, mas agora além de ter a conhecido, o fato de Aurus ter dito aquilo poderia ter severas conseqüências.


	15. Capítulo XIV O Teste Mortal

**CAPÍTULO XIV – O TESTE MORTAL**

Trish não sabia ainda o que poderia fazer para tirar Dante daquela situação, mas o simples fato de ficar parada refletindo a incomodava. Dormira mal naquele dia e praticamente tivera apenas idéias inúteis para combater um demônio da elite. Passara tanto tempo de sua vida lutando contra bestas inferiores que não sabia bem o tipo de coisa que poderia impedir um demônio daquele porte. Cansada, saiu de seu esconderijo improvisado e rumou até a casa de Ametista; talvez a mestiça tivesse tido alguma idéia desde ontem, Trish pensou enquanto caminhava para o bairro da jovem.

Surpreendeu-se ao não sentir mais a sensação desconfortante que a seguia quando adentrava aquele bairro. Poderia se sentir aliviada, mas aquilo não parecia ser um bom sinal... E realmente percebeu estar correta ao se aproximar da casa da mestiça. Trish parou na entrada com um olhar preocupado.

- Droga...

O muro de entrada estava destruído, os tijolos se misturavam as telhas que haviam caído do telhado. Trish caminhou por entre os estilhaços e parou na frente da porta receosa por Ametista. Mexeu na maçaneta, mas a porta estava trancada. Bateu com força na porta e esperou por alguns segundos pelo sinal de Ametista. Nada.

Trish olhou para trás desconfiada e logo em seguida sem pensar duas vezes deu um pontapé na porta a derrubando com força. Entrou carregando uma pistola, mas tudo estava na mais perfeita ordem dentro da mansão. Ao chegar na sala ouviu passos apressados se aproximarem. Virou-se para as escadas e viu uma Ametista sem cor descer.

- O que foi isso??? – a mestiça perguntou irritada.

- Você está bem? – Trish perguntou confusa.

- Sim. O que foi que você fez?

- Eu vi a confusão lá fora... E... bem, eu pensei que você precisava de ajuda. Parece que me enganei – Trish respondeu guardando a arma.

- Eu não abri a porta porque estava querendo ficar sozinha.

- Posso ajudar?

- Não. Ninguém pode. Aconteceu algo, Trish?

Trish notou o olhar cansado da mestiça e disse simplesmente:

- Esqueça. Acho que você também já tem seus problemas.

- Trish... – Ametista falou para a mulher que já caminhava para a porta. - Nem eu esperava pelo o que aconteceu, mas infelizmente é algo que preciso resolver sozinha. Se você precisar de ajuda com Dante pode voltar.

- Certo, qualquer coisa eu apareço aqui de novo. Desculpe pela porta. Não quis atrapalhar.

- Sem problemas Trish – Ametista sorriu timidamente.

Já na rua Trish suspirou. O que quer que tenha acontecido estava relacionado com a presença que sentira todas as vezes que entrava naquele bairro. Mas agora tudo estava silencioso... Se não tivesse o problema com Dante para resolver Trish estaria tentando procurar a fonte daquela sensação. Mas infelizmente, seu amigo precisava de ajuda.

Apesar de ter uma idéia vaga do que poderia fazer, Trish temia em se arriscar novamente na presença de Dante e Livia sem uma arma capaz. Qualquer erro, desta vez, seria fatal. Mas de qualquer modo precisava de algo rápido; e foi com este pensamento que ela retornou até sua antiga casa e procurou por entre caixas e mais caixas escondidas por algo que poderia lhe dar um pouco de esperança naquela luta. Algo que não esperava usar tão cedo, pelo simples fato de não se achar digna de usá-la.

Sparda.

Ela a pegou nas mãos e observou o formato da espada. Era de fato uma espada feita no solo infernal, Trish podia sentir a força daquele objeto só de tocá-la.

- Então você não guarda boas recordações desta espada, Livia? Veremos se consigo despertar seu outro lado perto de Dante com esta surpresinha – Trish saiu do porão onde estava segurando firmemente a espada. Já do lado de fora ela disse a olhando mais uma vez:

- Eu não a despertaria sem um motivo forte, Sparda. Eu sei que esta espada não foi feita para meros demônios como eu a utilizarem, mas é preciso. Seu filho está em perigo e acho que a única coisa que irá impedir aquele ser é esta visão.

Dante olhou para o relógio na parede e se espreguiçou. Havia dormido praticamente toda a noite, mesmo com tantos problemas, e agora continuava com todo o corpo cansado, como se não descansasse há semanas.

Mesmo assim tentava ler o livro na sua frente. Cada palavra representando um esforço maior. Tentava entender por que Trish falava com tanta convicção que Beatriz, na verdade, era Livia; mas mesmo lendo aquele livro não conseguia imaginar algo parecido.

- Beatriz... Se você é realmente esta mulher teria uma marca... Aqui diz que ela ficou marcada na luta com Sparda – Dante falou vagamente para a mulher que acabara de aparecer do seu lado.

- Dante, este livro é apenas ficção.

Beatriz tirou o livro das mãos de Dante sem esforço algum e se sentou na mesa apoiando seus pés nas pernas de mestiço. Ele meramente a olhou incapaz de agir.

- _É capaz de apagar sua energia demoníaca e não ser sentida por mestiços ou demônios, ou seja, pode passar por uma humana, sem causar desconfiança._

Terminou de ler com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Gostei do jeito que me retratou. Parece que tenho um admirador entre os demônios desertores.

Dante a olhou; notando a presença imponente de uma mulher diferente da imagem de Beatriz. Era altiva e com olhar sedutor, e ele já a conhecia de outros combates. Ele tentou lutar, mas não conseguiu, pois suas mãos estavam presas por algum tipo de corrente conjurada. Finalmente ela havia o retirado de seu encanto.

- Você... voltou.

- Calma, Dante; não se sinta culpado. Quem poderia imaginar que Beatriz e Livia seriam a mesma pessoa? Enfim, voltando ao maldito livrinho... Eu gostei desta parte também: _A favorita de Mundus, ocupou o lugar, juntamente com Sparda, de comandante das tropas infernais._

Ela sorriu prazerosamente ao notar o olhar de ódio de Dante.

- Você não quer saber nada de seu pai? Tenho certeza que ninguém te contou o lado sórdido dele, não é mesmo? – ela perguntou debruçando na direção de Dante.

- Guarde esta informação com você, _demônio_.

- Não fale com tanto repugnância. Afinal de contas, você parecia estar adorando minha presença... Até agora.

- Uma humana. Não um demônio. Todo este tempo, fui enganado por um demônio. Desde aquela vez que você apareceu na porta pedindo socorro??? – Dante gritou para a mulher.

- Não é incrível? Mas daquela vez eu não queria te matar, somente preparar o terreno.

- Trish estava certa todo este tempo... – Dante reclamou para si próprio.

- Sim. A traidora ainda tem sangue demoníaco nela. Bem, não sei se vai dar tempo de pedir perdão, mas de qualquer forma eu posso transmitir o recado.

- Você pensa que pode me levar pro inferno? – Dante perguntou se controlando. – Você vai morrer tentando.

- Você não esta em condições para me provocar, Dante. E sim, eu pretendo de levar para o Inferno. Desta vez, morto. Você não vai ficar vivo como seu irmão.

Dante ficou paralisado ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Vergil estava vivo?

- Eu disse alguma coisa que não sabia? – perguntou sarcasticamente. – Sim, seu irmão Vergil é nosso prisioneiro. Uma posição que vem exercendo há bastante tempo.

Dante pulou na direção da mulher, mas foi impedido pelas correntes. O máximo que conseguiu foi se aproximar do rosto da mulher.

- Você está mentindo... Eu conheço os truques de vocês, demônios.

- Eu não minto, Dante – fingiu estar chateada com a frase de Dante. - Por que tanta raiva? Pensei que vocês se odiassem. Ou está com inveja que pelo menos nós ainda achamos que Vergil possa servir para algo, ao contrário de você?

- Por que não me solta para podermos conversar melhor? – Dante sorriu de forma afetada.

- Você é patético. Existe mais de humano em você do que em seu irmão – Livia faz um movimento com as mãos no ar e Dante se contorce de dor, mas não grita. Parecia que suas mãos seriam mutiladas a qualquer instante.

- Sabe... No final, todos gritam – Livia sorriu para Dante levantando-se da mesa.

Ele gargalhou.

- Vocês demônios sempre encontram um jeito de me irritarem... Mas quer saber o melhor? Eu sempre venci.

- Não sempre. Você não conseguiu salvar seu irmão. E, outra coisa: vocês quem? Não me confunda com aqueles demônios que enfrentou, Dante.

Ela passa a mão no rosto de Dante enquanto ele tenta se controlar. Não mostraria o que ela tanto queria.

- Você não vai me segurar aqui por muito tempo, lindinha. Eu já te derrotei uma vez, no final, todos vocês são iguais. Esta corrente que me prendeu, mesmo tendo o encantamento que tem, não vai me controlar!

- Pensou que derrotou. Eu forjei tudo. Não precisava continuar aqui, afinal de contas, tudo estava sendo preparado no inferno. E Dante... Não é só a corrente que está te segurando.

Ela voltou a caminhar e disse com brilho nos olhos:

- Todo este tempo que fiquei com você não foi sem motivo... Você é praticamente meu, agora.

Dante suava frio enquanto forçava sua saída da cadeira. Estava impotente como uma criança. Um mero prisioneiro daquele ser infernal. Pensou por alguns segundos em seu irmão preso e disse rindo:

- Sparda... Como eu fui cego!

Livia o encarou com as sobrancelhas erguidas e disse:

- O que disse?

- A espada, sua idiota. Ela foi refeita.

Livia caminhou até Dante novamente.

- Está com medo, Livia? – a provocou.

- Dante não seja inocente. É só um livro...

Com outro movimento da mão ela solta as amarras de Dante que assim que se liberta corre em sua direção. Ela conjuga um chicote nas mãos e o derruba com destreza. Com olhar de reprovação diz para Dante, como se tudo não passasse de um jogo:

- Não se apresse Dante, isso não é bom sinal para lutadores.

Dante se levanta, mas mal tem tempo para se defender do próximo ataque de Livia. Ele é jogado na direção da mesa de sinuca a destruindo.

É então que percebe que está preso novamente. Ela havia jogado o chicote que carregava e ele amarrara Dante com tanta força que o caçador sentiu suas vértebras doerem. Incapaz de se mover Dante começou a se mexer no chão como um peixe fora d'água até que Livia se aproximou e disse:

- Como gêmeos podem ser _tão_ diferentes, assim?

- Pelo menos eu sempre fui o mais popular – Dante a provocou ignorando o fato de estar em desvantagem.

- Sabe... na última vez que encontrei seu irmão – Livia se ajoelha do lado de Dante – Ele se recuperava muito rápido de Nelo... Ele é ambicioso como um demônio. Não te incomoda saber que você é o renegado?

- Do que está falando? – perguntou irritado.

- O destino de Vergil não será como o seu. Infelizmente nós te mataremos antes que seu irmão complete o que ele tanto quer.

- Meu irmão não...

Livia colocou o dedo na boca de Dante fazendo-o se calar.

- Seu irmão não vê a hora de te confrontar novamente.

- Eu duvido que ele...

Livia se levanta e antes que Dante termine sua frase força mais o chicote em torno do corpo do mestiço o fazendo gemer.

- Chega de conversa, Dante. Vamos ao que interessa.

Livia caminha até o centro da sala sendo observada por Dante. Ela retira um pingente de dentro da bota e o segurando firmemente inicia um mantra. Dante se assusta ao perceber que o chão de sua loja começa a tremer violentamente e que as janelas quebram com o impacto. Os estilhaços voam até perto de onde está preso, mas não parecem atrapalhar Livia que continua com seu mantra. Dante tenta se soltar novamente e desta vez consegue afrouxar a amarra. Com esforço se solta do chicote, mas antes de se levantar escuta outro estrondo desta vez o arremessando para a parede atrás de si. Ao se levantar percebe que Livia havia desaparecido e a entrada de sua loja estava destruída. Com um pulo se levanta e corre na direção da porta destruída pegando sua espada com agilidade; parecia ter recuperado um pouco de sua força, talvez por que Livia não estava mais presente ou talvez fosse o que a mulher desejasse.

O chão da loja estava cheio de pó e vidro, mas nada parecia ter mudado, contudo ao chegar às escadas do lado de fora se chocou com a cena que presenciou.

- Ela só pode estar brincando...

A rua havia sido bloqueada de ambos os lados por grandes pedaços de pedras que pareciam ter surgido do chão. Na direção oposta de Dante havia um circulo repleto de enormes chamas que ofuscavam a visão de Dante, devido à sua intensidade. Livia saiu do meio das chamas sozinha dizendo distante de Dante:

- Seu pai acumulou muitos inimigos e existem tantos demônios que desejam o sangue de Sparda...

Ela saiu da direção do fogaréu e erguendo as mãos fez o chão tremer novamente. Dante se precipitou em sua direção, mas foi impedido de alcançá-la por um grito de aversão e ódio que o fez olhar na direção do fogo. Um demônio da altura das labaredas saiu triunfante do fogo. Sua pele era escura e repleta de símbolos, seus pés mais pareciam patas e seu rosto era uma mistura horrenda de humano e besta. Ele possuía garras e um longo rabo repleto de espinhos.

- Eschereheye, antigo guardião infernal, conjurado apenas pelos mais fortes demônios. Há tanto ele anseia por este momento, Dante.

- Com medo de não conseguir me vencer, Livia? – Dante a provoca.

- Estou lhe testando, filho de Sparda. _Apenas_ testando... – sorri vitoriosa ao sentir que o demônio se aproximava.

Dante deixa de olhar Livia para perceber o seu mais novo rival, que se aproximava com extrema agilidade para alguém de seu tamanho.

- Quero ver quem vai gritar quando eu acabar com este teste idiota – Dante falou se preparando para o combate inevitável.

Agora era somente ele e Rebellion contra um guardião milenar que acumulara ódio suficiente do sangue traidor de Sparda.

* * *

**Notas:**

Provavelmente vou dar um tempo em Ilusão, e postar outras duas fics que estou trabalhando

Reviews *___*


	16. Capítulo XV O Inferno, novamente

**CAPÍTULO XV – O INFERNO, NOVAMENTE**

O demônio Eschereheye correu em sua direção deixando um rastro de fogo ao passar e ao se aproximar de Dante desferiu um golpe com a cabeça cascuda fazendo-o bater num muro de pedras, tombando no chão. O ser urrou e se apoiando nas quatro patas partiu na direção de Dante, sem deixá-lo com tempo para se defender, sendo arremessado novamente.

Mesmo depois dos golpes, conseguiu levantar-se e ao notar que a besta parara para observar sua dor, agarrou sua espada com força e preparou-se para um contra-ataque. Era claro para Dante que aquela luta seria injusta. Primeiro havia sido controlado por um demônio milenar e ainda tentava se restabelecer do fato quando encontrou seu segundo desafio do dia.

- Certo, gracinha... – Dante sussurrou – Eu sei que está aí vendo tudo.

Eschereheye, antes que Dante pudesse perceber, pulou em sua direção, girando a cauda para atingi-lo; mas desta vez o caçador conseguiu se livrar do golpe por centímetros. O pedaço de pedra atingindo pelo rabo do demônio despencou, lançando uma espessa nuvem de poeira. Foi o necessário para Dante atacar seu oponente com a Rebellion, atingindo em cheio as costas do ser. Ele urrou de dor e com as garras tentou alcançar Dante, que já havia pulado para trás.

O caçador corria na direção contrária quando sentiu o ambiente ficar consideravelmente mais quente. Olhou para trás e percebeu que Eschereheye conjurara três grandes lobos de fogo que vinham em sua direção com extremamente agilidade. Dante pulou para os escombros, mas foi mordido na perna por um dos animais enquanto o outro tentava atacá-lo por cima. Com sua espada conseguiu derrubar um dos animais, mas não era o suficiente para dissipar os outros dois.

Gritou de dor ao sentir sua pele ser dilacerada, e com um urro de ódio pulou na direção do lobo que mordia sua perna. Mesmo ainda fraco pelo controle de Livia lutou com o ser de fogo até sentir que batia apenas no asfalto. Ao perceber que por obra de Eschereheye os animais haviam desaparecido, tentou se levantar, conseguindo apenas ficar de joelhos, apoiado pela espada. O rosto do demônio formou um esboço mal feito de um sorriso quando notou o estado de Dante e, já de pé novamente, caminhou até o caçador.

Sem esforço algum pegou Dante pelo pescoço soltando um bramido ao olhar para aquele rosto tão parecido com de seu antigo inimigo. Com a mão livre atingiu o peito de Dante que contorceu de dor, mas não gritou. Depois de observar atentamente seu sofrimento o jogou novamente no chão com violência, como se fosse um boneco de pano.

Dante tentou se levantar pela segunda vez, mas desta vez sentiu que não seria capaz de vencer aquele oponente. Talvez em outras condições, sorriu tristemente ao notar a figura a poucos metros de si. Se apenas tivesse ouvido Trish...

- Onde está você? – gemeu baixinho.

Eschereheye estava cada vez mais próximo quando ouviu a voz de Livia novamente:

- Chega.

Ouviu o demônio urrar, não conformado com a palavra de Livia. A mulher apenas disse:

- Volte. _Agora_.

Sentiu os pesados passos do demônio se distanciarem, mas sabia que isso não significava muita coisa. Ao ver Livia parada de seu lado com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto, disse:

- Por que não me matou quando a reencontrei?

- Nada mais prazeroso que sentir que você controla alguém e que essa pessoa nem mesmo imagina que não tem controle sobre seus atos. Dante, é tão interessante ver quão patéticos vocês podem ser.

- Acho melhor acabar logo com isso, porque se me der tempo de levantar daqui terá problemas sérios, Livia – Dante falou irritado.

- Quieto – Livia disse com um movimento das mãos. Olhou ao seu redor, franzindo as testas e começou a caminhar lentamente para o lado oposto de Dante; onde uma grande pedra ainda bloqueava o caminho.

- Isso é estranho... – Dante falou tentando se levantar. Era impressão sua ou havia outro demônio ali perto?

Livia conjura o mesmo chicote que usara antes com Dante e espera olhando atentamente para as pedras. Ela já imaginara o quê podia ser, mas não era possível que poderia possuir tamanho poder, pensou.

Primeiro ocorreu um leve tremor onde estavam, seguido por uma explosão. As pedras que bloqueavam o caminho se desmancharam e Trish aparece segurando em uma das mãos Sparda e na outra criando um escudo elétrico. Seus olhos estavam avermelhados e o rosto estava longe da aparência calma conhecida por Dante. Ela caminhava imponentemente na direção de Livia e com violência jogou inúmeros raios prateados. A mulher os destruiu com uma simples chicotada.

- Nós temos negócios a resolver, Livia – Trish falou numa voz baixa e contida para Livia que gargalhou.

- Você realmente acha que pode me vencer com seus truques?

- Não só com eles – Trish mostrou Sparda.

- Mito.

- Eu duvido. Consigo ver pelos seus olhos que está com medo. Afinal de contas, essa espada guarda sua história. E eu consigo sentir o que aconteceu.

- Essa espada irá destruí-la antes que tente usá-la contra mim. Você não tem o poder necessário para erguê-la.

Trish, com um grito, ataca Livia com a espada utilizando toda sua força para controlar aquela arma de tanto poder. Livia se defende prendendo a espada com seu chicote. Ela sorri, mas logo sua alegria desaparece ao perceber que seu chicote começava a dissolver pelo contato com a espada de Sparda.

- Impossível! – ela grita ao soltar sua arma da espada.

Trish ri prazerosamente, mas pro dentro sabe que todo aquele poder a esgotaria logo. Olhou para onde Dante estava, mas percebeu que o mestiço não estava mais ali. Esperava que estivesse bem...

Livia cria uma imensa coluna de fogo ao seu redor, impedindo Trish de enxergá-la e após alguns segundos aparece do outro lado, desta vez carregando também uma espada. Trish é pega de surpresa e cai no chão, fazendo Sparda voar para longe de si. Ela se levanta rapidamente, mas é atingida por Livia que desta vez consegue feri-la com sua espada. Trish consegue criar um escudo de eletricidade novamente, sabendo que duraria o tempo necessário para correr até Sparda. Estava apenas a alguns metros da espada quando sentiu ser presa por uma corrente, tombando ao chão.

- Sabe quantas vezes eu lutei com demônios como você? E realmente acha que pode me vencer? – Livia fala ironicamente se aproximando de Trish que se debatia furiosamente.

- Não vai ser tão fácil assim, sua vadia! – Trish grita e com um clarão que ilumina todo o local se solta das correntes de Livia.

- Belo truque. Mas seus raios não vão te ajudar para sempre – Livia fala olhando para Trish que se encontrava coberta de eletricidade.

Ela olha para a espada e vê que Sparda não se encontrava mais no chão. Sem pensar novamente, corre na direção de Livia e a derruba no chão, esperando que conseguisse feri-la com seus raios. A mulher se contorce sob Trish, mas somente se solta da sua inimiga depois de atingi-la em cheio com a espada que carregava. Trish cai se contorcendo de dor, mas não levanta. Quando Livia se aproxima para desferir outro golpe, ela sorri e diz:

- Você deveria prestar mais atenção ao seu redor.

Livia olha para trás e vê Dante a poucos centímetros de si. Ele enfia a espada Sparda no peito de Livia com violência. Ela olha do golpe certeiro para Dante e cambaleia em sua direção, tentando atacá-lo.

- Garota... Vocês realmente pensaram que a espada de meu pai estava destruída, não é mesmo? Eu queria tanto saber como você se sentiu ao saber que ela estava inteira... – Dante fala com um sorriso zombeteiro.

Livia tira a espada do peito lentamente, vendo o sangue jorrar no chão e diz lentamente:

- Pelo menos ele está morto.

- Mas conseguiu amaldiçoá-la antes de morrer, não é mesmo?

Livia sorri mais uma vez, parecendo não se importar com a iminente derrota. Ao perceber que Dante levantava sua espada Rebellion, o derruba no chão e com um pulo corre até o local de onde Eschereheye havia surgido e fala:

- Dante, infelizmente você não conseguiu salvar seu irmão.

O caçador se levanta e corre até onde Livia se encontra, seu olhar repleto de ódio da mulher, mas ela meramente o encara antes de desaparecer por entre as chamas recém criadas. Dante ameaça pular em sua direção, mas Trish o segura pelo braço.

- É o que ela quer, Dante. Não faça isso.

- Eles ainda têm meu irmão – Dante fala irritado.

Quando as chamas desaparecem, revelando o asfalto novamente, Trish diz chateada:

- Você não pode ter todas as vitórias de uma vez só. Ela não vai voltar novamente, porque está fraca. Nós vencemos, Dante.

Ele a encara mais uma vez antes de desabar no chão. Pela primeira vez, Trish percebe o estado do amigo: estava repleto de cortes profundos pelo corpo e uma de suas pernas sangrava intensamente.

- E você queria ir para o inferno assim?

Dante ri de sua desgraça.

- Vamos... Eu vou te levar para dentro.

- Espere... – Dante fala tentando se levantar com esforço. Ele olha para onde o portal havia desaparecido e fala:

- De certa forma ela venceu.

- Por que diz isso?

- Ela não está morta.

- Isso não quer dizer que esteja contente. Vamos, Dante. Não adianta ficar filosofando aqui fora. Logo, esse lugar vai estar cheio de gente querendo saber o que aconteceu.

Dante se apoiou na colega e juntos voltaram lentamente até _Devil May Cry_. Ao chegarem à porta, Dante olhou mais uma vez para trás e suspirou. Ele sabia que cedo ou tarde precisaria confrontar mais demônios, seu passado e quem sabe o próprio Mundus...

- Quando isso vai acabar, Trish?

- Mais cedo do que imagina... – falou num tom pessimista.

- Desculpe por tudo. Eu não sabia que...

- Calado – Trish o interrompeu o colocando no sofá destruído com um sorriso materno no rosto – Nós precisamos cuidar dessas feridas.

- Sparda... A espada está lá fora – Dante falou cansado antes que Trish começasse a ajudá-lo.

Ela concordou com a cabeça começando lentamente a caminhar na direção da saída desmoronada.

- Sabe Trish... Eu sabia que você conseguiria.

- Obrigado, Dante. Mas eu não faria nada disso sozinha. Eu precisava de uma motivação.

Dante observou Trish desaparecer e disse desanimado para si:

- Todos nós precisamos, Trish.

Livia andava com esforço pelo escuro infernal, segurando o ferimento em seu peito que sangrava descontroladamente. Afinal, Dante conseguira o mesmo feito do pai, pensou transtornada.

Enquanto caminhava pensou no que diria à Mundus e qual seria a reação dos demais demônios da elite ao saberem de sua derrota. Se ela apenas tivesse alguma coisa para usar a seu favor e que amenizasse sua falha...

Falha? Não, Livia não via como falha. Tentou afastar este pensamento de sua mente, pois não havia falhado. Dante poderia ser uma ameaça, mas agora se encontrava tão enfraquecido com a noticia da prisão do irmão que poderia encontrar alguma forma de salvá-lo; entrando assim em seu reino.

Era essa sua chance, pensou forçando um sorriso.

Não poderia deixar Mundus pensar que havia perdido aquela guerra.

_Não agora._


	17. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

Aquela cela parecia impossível de controlá-lo e, pela primeira vez, sentiu que seria capaz de destruir todos aqueles que se colocassem na sua frente. Era como se pudesse caminhar invencível, longe de ser meramente um mestiço, mas também de ser um simples fantoche de Mundus. Ele se sentia completo.

Um demônio. Um demônio com sangue de Sparda, capaz de controlar quem fosse necessário e que se libertaria, finalmente, das correntes infernais. Mas tudo seria feito em seu devido tempo; não poderia se precipitar e destruir todo seu plano. Ele sabia que aqueles seres poderiam sentir que algo diferente ocorria ali e, por enquanto, não queria maiores suspeitas.

Ele precisava aguardar, fingir ser fraco pelo tempo necessário até que finalmente a encontrasse...

"_Ah, temos tantas coisas para conversar, demônio."_

**FIM**

**

* * *

  
**

**Notas:**

Epílogo revelador de alguns dos eventos da parte final de "Ilusão"

Espero que tenham gostado da segunda parte. Ficou maior que eu imaginei que ficaria, mas gostei do resultado. Não garanto começar a escrever a terceira parte logo, porque tenho outros projetos para prosseguir, mas espero que não demore muito. Afinal de contas, a história já está mais ou menos na minha mente

...Muito Inferno em frente! (6)


End file.
